Chance Meeting
by CelestiaAngel29
Summary: Bucky was walking down a street, in the autumn evening clearing his head and trying to forget the ex from hell. Widow. (Sorry I just don't like her, with him) And he runs into a beautiful wounded angel. Will love bloom? (AU)
1. Chapter 1

A Chance Meeting: Chapter One

(Disclaimer, this will be a Bucky Barnes:Aka Winter Soldier and OC Fiction, if you all don't like it then Don't read!)

As Bucky Barnes AKA: Winter Soldier public enemy number one, thought that he was happy. He was kinda *dating* Black Window, he then found out that  
the bitch couldn't keep keep her legs closed. Because he had found out through Dr. Banner: AKA The Hulk, that they had been together the whole time during  
Bucky's *Relationship* with Widow. But Bucky was glad that Bruce had the balls to tell him, about their secert rendevous or Bucky would look very stupid, and the  
the doctor with anger problems didn't want Bucky hurt. From what the man had told him that Bruce was in love with Widow and that she was *with Bucky* out of  
pity. Now he was free, and that true he was still a danger to others if certain words would be uttered. Bucky had decided on taking a walk to calm down and relax and  
to take in the autumn air; always so clean and fresh and crisp.

As he was walking along the street's sidewalk, when he had ran into a young woman, from the looks of her she looked like she had been crying. Bucky had staggered for  
a second, standing in front of him nursing her cheek. Bucky had continued to stare at her; she was so beautiful and delicate. From what Bucky could tell, she was fairly young,  
maybe in her early 20s. She had an average build and height, fair creamy skin, very inky black hair that went past her shoulder a bit and the blackest eyes that any man that would love to get lost in. As Bucky's  
eyes had drifted down to her mouth, may God himself help him from continuing looking at her mouth; she had a rose petaled-shaped mouth. And that body... May God himself  
have to help him because once he looked down at her, he would sling her over his shoulder and take her away. Just by looking at her, she was so young and beautiful and lost, he could  
tell that she had been crying, and a lot too.

Bucky had then looked over at her face, her face was beautiful. Her bone structure, it was a perfect blend of delicate and classical, her hand was still nursing her cheek. Bucky really  
wanted to find the so-called man that had the gall to strike her, so that he could teach him a few things in respect and to never hit a woman. She was biting that perfectly shaped lower  
lip of hers, that was testing his endurance and then some, Bucky had cleared his throat "I am sorry, Miss, I didn't look where I was going...'' She had interrupted him, with a slight smile  
she had said "The fault is all mine, sir, I should've really looked where I was going.'' When she had accidently had lowered her hand and that's when he saw the red mark that was forming  
into a bruise that was just along her cheek bone. The girl looked like the famed deer caught in the headlights, her dark eyes were looking at him with her dark eyes twinkling, with unshed  
tears.

Rachel had froze, this man in front of her was a God! The man had dark brown hair that reached his neck and his soul piercing blue eyes were peering into her soul, she had focused her attention  
on his shadowed jaw. Oh God, she loved that on a man, he was a perfect combination of strength and lean and toned and muscule; his arm got her attention it was metal. Pitty had laced its way into  
her heart and her soul; he seemed to tower over her, not that she was tall. From what she could tell that he was at least 6'0'' and Rachel was at least 5'7'' she had to tip her chin up to look at him. Rachel  
loved tall men, from the look of him, she could've sworn that he was either a bodyguard or a type of soldier. And if that was the case, he either could be her soldier or her bodyguard any day, Rachel thought  
that God had broke the mold when he made him.

Rachel was just caught staring at him, she couldn't believe that she was caught openingly gwaking at him! Bucky had smiled slightly and cleared his throat, quickly snapping her from her thoughts- mainly about  
him. Biting her lip again Rachel had continued to make eye contact with him, trying to forbid herself from drooling "I'm James Buchanon Barnes, but you can call me Bucky.'' Rachel smiled while taking a deep breath  
"Bucky is nice, I like the name Bucky. I'm Rachel, Rachel Summers.'' He had slowly taken her hand in his and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles, while her eyes were continuing to examine him, she either wanted to  
stay or run like hell and hide. Bucky had gently let go of her wrist and tipped her chin up with just two fingers, his index and his middle; Rachel had felt her heart stop, oh my God! Bucky had marvelled at her skin, it was  
soft and perfect under his rough yet gentle touch.

Rachel had licked her lower lip, had Bucky nearly shamed himself, he wanted that mouth pinned under his or on his... He had quickly shook himself from anymore thoughts. Rachel had continued to take everything in on  
this Bucky Barnes, his perfect body was hidden under a simple pair of jeans and sneakers with a long sleeved white top, she had guessed that his arm was metal because, when she bumped into him she had felt the metal where  
his shoulder ended and she had guessed that the metal was all down his arm, and down his hand was a black glove. Rachel couldn't stop staring at his face, especially his eyes, his eyes were old eyes like they have seen too much;  
if she had to guess his age she would've thought that he was in his mid 20s-early30s give or take.

As Rachel and Bucky continued to look at each other, both of them had slowly started to smile at each other. Bucky had felt at ease around her, he felt like nothing could reach him, he had felt that there was only Rachel Summers and  
himself in the world. Despite the fact that there were people walking up and down the streets along with the cars bustling around; at that moment thunder had sounded and it had started to rain. Rachel and Bucky had looked up at the  
sky as it began to pour down all over them. Bucky happened to look down at her attire, she was in a red mini dress that looked like it was made of leather or something like leather. it was strapless hugging around her full breasts and it  
stops at just above her mid thigh, her feet were in a pair of very uncomfortable heels. She had leaned down and took off her heels, Rachel had smiled in the rain "Want to get out of the rain and get a meal, at my place?'' Bucky had smiled  
and accepted her offer.

Both were running in the rain, Bucky's strong arm her waist to keep her from falling, after they had gotten to her house. Surprisengly they didn't get too soaked, she had shut and locked the door "Come in, make yourself at home Bucky. I'll  
be a moment...'' Bucky had sighed and walked around the moddest house for a moment or two as Rachel was heard taking a fast shower; he had found a seat in the living room, on a heather colored couch. That couch was very comfortable,  
after leaning back in his seat, he loved it when her dark eyes would light up like two of the rarest jems under heaven. He loved it when she had blushed when he had introduced himself to her, how her face had lit up blushing. Upon hearing a  
small noise, Rachel was coming out of the bedroom/bathroom area, wearing a basic pair of soft gray flannel pants and a draw string with a simple equally soft gray long sleeved shirt. Bucky's mouth had nearly dropped opened when he saw the  
delicate sway of her hips and the fullness of her breasts bouncing subtly with each step. Her small bare feet were making nearly quiet contact with a couple small white rugs and the wooden floors; Bucky couldn't believe just how clean the home  
was.

Rachel had slowly taken a seat by him, he had got a better look at her. She was perfect to him, upclose, Bucky got a better look at the bruise that was starting to form along her cheek better; now he really wanted to find that little punk and show him  
pain. Instead, he had forced his trademark half smile on his face, with a sigh Rachel had looked over at him "So, Bucky, tell me about yourself.'' She had decided to break the ice; not that Bucky minded he liked sitting there with her in the quiet just the  
only noise that could be heard was the thunderstorm sounding its opposition. Bucky had turned his head over to her, he wanted her to know him as a man, not the super soldier killing machine that he was brainwashed into being, that was his past and it  
was painful at times to live and re-live: and even talk about. Watching her bite her lip, Bucky had sighed "Not really much to tell, Rachel.'' He had started to tell her while leaning forward slightly to tuck some of her inky soft strands behind her ear, in doing  
that, he had felt four piercings on her left and five on her right.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself, first, its your house.'' Bucky had asked as Rachel smiled, he was very good at deflecting, showing off her perfect white teeth at him "Want something to eat?'' She had asked while slowly taking him by the hand and leading  
him to the kitchen, Bucky saw that it was a simple yet homey kitchen with white and blue decorating here and there; just off to the side was a nice dark wooden sectional with a wooden bench. After guiding him to the bench, Rachel had went to the fridge and took  
out a plate of pasta; that she had made earlier today. And with the plate still in her hand, she had leaned in further and took out a small bag with slices of bread, after putting the plate and the bag in the microwave for a certain time. Rachel had walked over to him, and  
gently touched his shoulder "I have beer, or fruit punch...'' She had asked while he had turned his attention over to her "Beer would be nice, thank you.'' He had said politely; he had never seen anyone that graceful and domestic, even in casual clothes. Rather than her  
very indecent attire, "One beer coming up,'' As she had taken the Bud Light from the fridge and turning to place it in front of him while she was making a short mental note to go to the store tomorrow to get a few things, as soon as Rachel had done so Bucky's index finger  
had grazed her inner wrist.

Just that simple act alone, was enough to stop Rachel's heart, bad enough that he was sin and salvation rolled into one, taking a deep breath, nearly forgetting that the microwave was sounding that the food was done. Both Rachel and Bucky were too busy trying to tame their  
breathing, Bucky had decided to fully connect his hand with hers. Rachel could have sworn that she had felt both lightning and lava course its way throughout her system, or a lightning bolt from outside would find its way in her home and hit them causing them to go up in flames.  
Rachel's skin was so soft, just the feel of this young woman's finger under his hand; Rachel had slender fingers and when he had connected them, he knew that she was different. Bucky then knew that no one's elses touch could or would do that to him as long as he lived, she was  
starting to smile slowly as Bucky's blue eyes were becoming a darker blue nearly cobolt; Rachel had never felt such a charge in her life! Both didn't notice that the microwave was sounding that the food was done again, after reluctantly slipping her hand away from his, and taking  
a few times over to the device just to save her soul!

Bucky was slowly letting out his breath, her silky skin was divine, it was just everything about her that was teasing him, those lips so pouty and come hither mouth... dear God just that within itself was a temptation, he had watched her out of the corner of his eye, watching her getting  
the hot plate out of the microwave with a towel and placing it in front of him "Very hot...'' She had muttered out while briskly walking over to the drawer where he guessed that she had placed the utensiles and set a fork down there too. Rachel had bit her lip, while Bucky was eating, and  
it seemed that he liked the food that she had made "This is good...'' He had muttered happily between bites, she smiled, Rachel had never really thought of herself as a good cook; she had thought that she was alright. As she was slowly sipping on her beer, sitting in a calming and relaxed  
silence, she was wondering what to do next? Looking at him out of the corner of her eye, he was enjoying the meal, actually savioring nearly every bite. After he was full, wipping his mouth and finishing off his beer, Rachel had taken the plate and fork away from him "That was the most  
amazing meal that I ever had, thank you Miss Rachel...'' She was grateful that her back was turned to him as she was filling the sinks, because she was blushing up a storm!

After she had cleaned up the mess, Bucky just sat there watching her, she was beauty and grace and innocence rolled up into one. After turning back around "Want another beer?'' She had asked while walking to the fridge and grabbing one for herself; normally she wouldn't drink beer- once  
in a great while she would. When Bucky had nodded his okay that he had wanted another beer, she had smiled and handed him one and got another for herself, with their drinks in their hands they had gone to the heather colored couch just aways down from the kitchen. When they had seated  
themselves, they were in a bit of an awakward silence, Rachel had sighed and looked over at Bucky "If you like, we can talk about ourselves, and if it becomes too difficult for us to explain, the one that is explaining would say its difficult?'' She had offered, he kinda smiled "So where are you from?''  
Rachel had asked while placing her hand on his knee; Bucky had stared at it that slender hand. Rachel wasn't really a leading person, but there was something about him that Rachel couldn't place "I was born in Shelbyville, Indiana.'' He had continued to tell her about himself, about being in the armed  
forces and about this personal life, about how he had lost his parents at a young age, Rachel had not removed her hand from his knee she had just sat there and listened to him.

"What about you, Rachel?'' He had asked, while reaching for his beer, and placing his other hand his metal one on hers, he was feeling her soft and comforting touch right through his clothes. Her touch was warming him, making him feel like a human being, Rachel had smiled sadly "I have no idea who  
my father is, my mother, well she hates me,'' Sensing his question "She had even told me that it was my fault that my father had ran off, pressumed dead, I asked why I got kicked down the stairs, I was eight.'' Seeing the look on Bucky's face, he wanted to shake that woman or kill her and he was usually  
pretty hesititant whenver it came to women. Even when he was Winter Soldier, The Demon, that was his name for that being; he was listening to her and her story "I remember that I was no older than six maybe seven; she had taken another man to be a *fatherly figure* to me. I hated that man, and he  
hated me. There was nights that I would lay awake at night and I would hear him tell my mother that if I was older like thirteen they would pimp me out for money..'' Now Bucky was getting pissed, he had tensed, Rachel had sensed his change in demeaner, and being the sweet natured compassionate person  
that she was "Its okay Bucky, I've come to terms with what kind of upbringing that I had, I wasn't pimped out. It was worse, much worse, the man that was to be my step-father. The man had a son from a previous relationship and he was a little shit; excuse my language, but he was. Anything that he did, and I  
would tell him not to, I would get beat, anything that went wrong with him was my fault and I would've gotten locked in the basement and starved.'' Bucky wanted to find them and scare the hell out of them.

Rachel had then continued "Allen was the son and William was the father of that demon seed, and I thought that whenever a child was bad that they got punished. But not in this case, I was in the kitchen doing my homework, and I heard a crash, I ran into the living room and I saw that the little brat had broken  
his gradnmother's mirror. And that was when I thought that he would actually get in trouble,'' Bucky wouold've tanned the little punk's rear to the point that the boy couldn't sit for a week, or for the rest of his life "Tell me that he at least got yelled at?'' Bucky had asked while placing his arm around Rachel's waist,  
he needed the contact with her, "No, I was grabbed by my hair and William had dragged me up the stairs and tearing off my shirt,'' Bucky's eyes had widened as she had continued more, something had told him that this happened before " He had thrown me in the bathroom and undid his belt, he had beaten me I was  
screaming for my mother, I heard her say to Allen that I was paying for my lies and that William will correct me.'' Rachel had went on about how the beating had lasted for another twenty minuets "When he was done I was forced to say *Thank You, daddy I'm sorry that I'm a failure.*'' Bucky was silent "I was from  
Ohio originally, I was moved from there to New Mexico, after I was able to escape. After I escaped I lived in Germany, after another foster family had adopted me. I was able to get in the hospital, and they were treating my wounds and they had asked me what happened. I told the truth, I said that I wanted to get away  
from the abuse.'' Bucky was glad about that.

"While I was talking to the police, those people had came in and putting on an act to the cops, I called them liars and that I wanted to be adopted by a nice family and those bozos were arrested, while I was moved to another part of the hospital. A couple had seen me and asked the cops and doctors if they could help me,''  
A small smile had then crossed her face, showing off the sexy little dimple that had appeared at the corner of her mouth. That dimple had shown itself at the right part of her mouth, it took everything in Bucky's arsenal of self-control *NOT* to lean in and taste her dimple. He knew that he had felt something for her that was-  
not a bad case of simple lust. It wasn't as if he didn't want her, he did, and what he wanted from her was a life with her. He knew that she was the one "How many times were you adopted?'' He had asked while pulling her closer to him while both of them were taking a drink from their beers "Twice, one family and I didn't really  
want a teenager, so they changed their minds; as I said I was going on fourteen at the time. And this nice family had came along and adopted me, I liked them, and they loved me. Those people were still trying to get me back to their house, after a long trial, and those people were trying to deem me mentally unfit and everything  
like that. I never took the stand until the last day of the trial, the judge wanted my opinion, and he was so nice to me; he had asked me how was my up-bringing with my mother. I told him that I lived in fear, and that I wanted to live with my foster family.'' As Rachel had went on, while Bucky had listened to her explain, he had  
made a solem vow that he would be there for her.

Reaching his non metal hand over to her face, as he had tipped her chin up two tears were trailing their way down her precious face. After stroking them away "Rachel, little one,'' He had whispered while putting his arms around her and bringing her closer to his body and allowing her sobs to be absorbed by his body. He was starting  
to love the way her body had molded into his. Before he realized it, her head was in his lap and she was crying, the way that his hands would stroke her silky and almost dried hair was soothing to him. Her past was just as cold as his, she never really knew love, he had remembered some bits. Rachel's tears had subsided, she had realized  
that she had cried, in front of a complete stranger! Instead of being annoyed with her as she had thought that Bucky would be he had guided her head up to meet his face, giving her a light kiss on her soft cheek "Would it be too forward to ask you out, Rachel, I want to see you again. What do you say?'' He had asked while waiting for her  
to answer, he knew that her ex boyfriend had given her that slap and he would ever much like to smack him around a few times. Bucky would find everything about him out for later, it was more important for him to have Rachel to know him as a man. And he in return, wanted to know her as a woman...

(End of Chapter one of Chance Meeting, Read and Review! Merry Christmas!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chance meeting Chapter 2:

(Disclaimer see chapter one, and on with the story)

Rachel had sat there looking at Bucky, she was thinking that he had lost his mind, because no self-respecting man would ever want to be seen  
with her unless she was paid. Rachel was an escort and she worked in a topless bar/club where strippers worked, and she has never slept with  
her clients, and she was afraid to tell him that bit about herself. She had thought that he was wondering how she was living pretty well, with a  
sigh she had looked at him. Bucky was staring at her with emotion in his beautiful baby blue eyes; she loved his eyes, she thought that whenever  
he would ploy that look. That look would get him out of trouble, and a lot of it, she smiled "Sure, I'd love to see you again.'' She had bit her lip,  
she was nervous about telling him something, he could tell. Bucky had paitently continued to stroke her cheek with such gentleness, she had thought  
that her heart would break.

"What is it?'' He had asked while providing her with warmth, not just physical but emotional "Bucky, how would you feel if my choice of work isn't  
flattering?'' Rachel had asked while choosing her words wisely; Bucky had looked kind of confused, she had gathered her courage "I'm an escort, and  
I work in a topless bar. But I don't sleep with anyone, and I don't take off my top, most servers don't have to unless they want to...'' From what he could  
tell, Rachel hated her work. And when she said that she didn't sleep with anyone, did that mean that she was a virgin? Okay too soon to think about that,  
Bucky had looked at her and from what he could tell. She was telling the truth, she wanted a simple life and he could give her that life, well as soon as his  
name had been cleared and the triggers were gone and there was no chance of that *nightmare* The Winter Soldier coming back.

"Rachel, do you hate your work, that much?'' She had nodded the answer to his question, so she hated her work and she wanted to find something better.  
And he wanted a new life with her, but he would take things slow with her, she had told him that she was born and raised Catholic and proud of her religion!  
Bucky could tell that something else was bothering her "What is it honey, tell me.'' He had softly commanded her, while having her small delicate chin in his  
non metal hand. Rachel had licked her lower lip, how could she tell him? Rachel had sighed and gathered up her courage "It's a long and complicated story,  
Bucky, and I don't want to bore you.'' Bucky had arched an eyebrow, "try me Loubv Maya.'' He had whispered, he was trying to coax it out of her, and she  
would feel better he knew that. With a sigh "My ex-boyfriend would kill me, he has pull and money.'' She had explained, while looking down.

"Who is he and what does look like?'' Bucky had asked while plotting how he was going to beat the man up, or accidently do him in, that would be one kill that  
he would gladly admit to and he wouldn't care. Rachel had looked at him, as Bucky's gaze had flitted to a small table that was near the window; getting up and  
walking over to it. Rachel couldn't tear her gaze from his form, especially his butt he had one nice ass, she wanted to reach out and grab that nice-looking apple of  
his. Bucky had felt her eyes on him, so she checking his rear end out, he hid a smile, he had seen a good bit of her body in that very revealing dress. Rachel was too  
innocent to realize the havoc that she was causing with his body. Bucky had looked at the picture, it was of a man, he had grey eyes and tattoos and piercings, his hair  
was cut in shape of a mohawk. His build was a bit of the slender side with some musucles, the picture had appeared to be ripped and he had seen that there was writing  
on the back of the photo it read *Burn in hell you abusive coward* Rachel was behind him.

"That was from my roomate and best friend, Amber, she hated him from the first moment that she had laid eyes on him.'' Rachel had explained, while gently placing her  
hand on his back. She was an innocent person and a good one too, he had never thought that he would able to find someone like her in many lifetimes. He had then wrapped  
his metal arm around her, her body had made contact with something that was metal. Rachel had gasped when his arm had closed itself around her waist "What was that?'' She  
had asked a bit shocked, Bucky was quiet for a second or two "My arm, it was blown off by the enemy, I was brainwashed into be being a killing machine. I had no emotions I  
had nothing.'' Rachel had looked down in thought then her gaze had happened to flip to a newspaper clipping that had his picture that had said:

*****Bombing Suspect, James Barnes, known as either Bucky or Winter Soldier. He is still at large, do not approach him, he is dangerous...*****

Rachel had read the clipping over and over again, and there was just no way that this man that was being so gentle and compassionate with her was the same heartless demon, that the  
papers and other sections of the media were painting him out to be. Her dark eyes were glittering up at his big beautiful baby blue eyes, he was staring at her in a bit of apprehention that  
he was going to be damned, Rachel had touched his metal arm with more gentleness no fear. A smile had touched her face enhancing her dimples and making her mouth more kissable then  
before. Bucky had touched her face with such tenderness and strength, Rachel reached up and touched his face with compassion and understanding. Bucky had found himself smiling for  
no real reason, Rachel's eyes were glittering like diamonds "You should smile for often, Bucky.'' She had praised, as he hugged her, she giggled slightly as his shadowed jaw was tickling her  
neck and jaw.

Bucky had tensed, her laughter was sexy and adorable all at the same time, he had never thought that a person let alone a woman would ever have that type of understanding. After parting  
unwillingly, Bucky had decided to ask "What time do you want me to pick you up?'' He had asked as he had lifted her body up in his arms, she had giggled while wrapping her arms around his  
neck. He had carried her to the couch and gently placed her on the soft and inviting coushions, he was so gentle with her, Rachel had bit her lip again. Bucky had seated himself beside her "How  
about I pick you up around seven, tomorrow? I know a place, true its a bar, no one bothers you there. No one will touch you, I would personally make sure of that.'' Rachel had giggled as she took  
a drink of her beer, as did Bucky "Okay, since tomrrow is Friday, Bucky, and I'm off from my jobs, and I really want to see you again. So yeah, pick me up on Friday at seven.'' She had grined against  
his cheek. Bucky had stood up and gently helped her up and kissed her cheek.

When Bucky was in the process of leaving her house reluctantly, pulling up in the driveway was a black pick up truck and out came a slender young woman that looked about Rachel's age. Her hair was strawberry  
blonde with gold highlights. Her hair was in soft curls down to her waist, her eyes were a blue green and she had a ready smile, her teeth were perfectly white and straight. The young woman had looked at Rachel and  
at Bucky, her brow had arched in question. Rachel had gave her a look that could kill, then ignored her and tried to talk to Bucky "Hey Rachy, who's your friend?'' The girl had asked sweetly, then stepped towards the  
two "You have any brothers?'' Rachel had smacked her own forehead "My name is Bucky, and not to my knowledge.'' Buck had muttered, the new comer had looked almost sad then asked "Got any male friends that are  
totally free?'' Rachel had rolled her eyes, Bucky had chuckled a bit, he had promised her that he would be on time to pick her up and take her out, he had given her a kiss on her cheek "I'm Amber,'' The girl had said while  
Bucky had tipped his head in her direction and walked off.

"Okay wench spill...'' Amber had said while the two were going inside, where it was very warm, Rachel was in the middle of picking up a couple of empty beer bottles that her and Bucky were drinking. The most beer that  
she would consume would be one bottle two tops, not four and she wasn't even drunk. She knew that Amber wouldn't let this go for the world, rolling her eyes as her best friend's had met hers; after she had reached in the  
fridge for a beer herself "Who is he, this Bucky?'' With a sigh, Rachel had continued to explain, because she knew that Amber would annoy her to the point where Rachel would choke her...

With Bucky

Bucky had felt happier, as he was walking to the safe house that he had shared with his best friend, Steve Rodgers AKA Captin America, he had felt lighter, not weighed down with such pain. Just a couple of short hours with Rachel  
Summers had healed him, somehow it did. He had nearly missed his best friend Steve just sitting on the porch swing, as he had touched the door knob, the swing had made a creaking sound. Bucky had whirled around and saw him, sipping  
on a beer. Bucky had walked over to him "Could use the company,'' Captin America had said as he had handed Bucky a beer. Bucky had shrugged and sat down and took the beer and drank "So how was your walk?'' Captin had asked while  
he had leaned back and rocked the swing a bit. Captin had waited for his long time friend to answer "fine.'' Just one word reply, okay making some progress, not a lot just some. Whenever Widow would be around Bucky would just look as  
if he were just tolerating her presence. When they were *together* however Bucky seemed happier, in this remote area in Ohio, where no one bothers you, or wants to know anyones' business. Steve had looked over at Bucky "Speak,'' Came  
the dark hared man's voice, Bucky could do that- he just knew whenever people were going to talk to him or wanted to talk to him.

Bucky had just thanked God that he didn't completely sleep with Widow, because he would've had to shoot himself. Steve had looked at his friend again "Well, where did you go?'' Came his question, Bucky knew that one was coming either sooner  
or later in their little talk. Bucky would've rather it be later. With a glare turning in Captin's direction "You know there are times that I think that I must shoot you... Or punch you in your face, whatever comes first.'' Steve had chuckled a bit when  
he saw the little joking smile the Bucky had "I went for a walk, like I said, and I ran into someone.'' Now that got Steve's attention.

(End of chapter 2, I own nothing but the plot, Read and review! Hope everyone had a nice Christmas and have a fun and safe New Year!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chance Meeting Chapter 3

(disclaimer... see chapters one and two, and on with the story.)

Steve had sat there, he wondered who did Bucky meet and when. He was waiting for an answer, when Bucky wasn't going to give him one,  
he had decided to clear his throat "Go inside and get a cough drop...'' Bucky had muttered while tipping his beer from one side to the other,  
as if he were in thought, he had felt Steve nudge him with his elbow "Your not going to let this go anytime soon huh?'' He had asked "No,'' Came  
the blonde's reply. Bucky just wanted peace, but he was away from the slut from hell and that was peace enough "Her name is Rachel Summers.''  
Steve had looked at him "I will have Furry check her out, just to be safe Buck.'' Not meeting his friend's gaze. Bucky was going to slam Captin's head  
through the nearest tree.

"Thank you, but no I got someone that could do it, and will, and besides, I have a date with her tomorrow night.'' Now the beer was starting to make  
him run his mouth, he had been sitting there with his friend and drinking multiple beers. Not a good idea. Bucky had stood up a bit gingerly, and began  
to walk to the door, after going inside he had managed to walk upstairs to his room and plop down on the bed. Using his feet to remove his shoes, reaching  
over at the night stand, and grabbing the phone and making a call. After two rings a voice on the other line, male about thirty his name was Keith:

Keith: Sup Bucks?

Bucky: You know I hate it whenever you call me that, I need information.

Keith: Came to the right man, bro, what can I do for you?

Bucky: I need information on a young woman by the name of Rachel Summers, or Rachel Black.

Keith: Why two names?

Bucky: She was adopted when she was younger, from a bad situation.

After Bucky had hung up, he had decided to take a fast shower and go to bed, he couldn't stop himself from thinking about Rachel and their date. A relaxing hot  
shower, drying off and brushing his teeth. Bucky had slipped on a simple pair of red lounge pants, he had allowed his bare feet to touch the soft blue carpet after  
climbing in his new king sized bed. Bucky had then pulled the red covers up to his chest, and turning over on his side as his eyes were glued to the window, it was  
raining again; he was wondering what Rachel was doing.

*With Rachel*

She was laying in her queen sized, her warm blue gray fleece covers, she was not actually fighting to stay awake. Her book was still untouched on the night stand, usually  
Rachel would get settled in her bed and open her book and read until she fell asleep, but she was warm and comforted, if she concerntraited hard enough she could feel  
Bucky's arms around her. With a slight smile, she had gone to sleep.

*The next day*

Bucky had woken up, he knew that Steve would be meeting with the Avengers and with SHIELD almost all day, that meant that he would pretty much have free reing of the  
house. He happened to look over at the clock on the wall, it was going on seven thirty, normally he would be up at six thirty. But he was actually dreaming sweet dreams, not the  
screams of the victims that he knew their names and their faces. Deep down he knew that he wasn't really responsible for their deaths, with him being brainwashed to kill, but he  
couldn't help but feel guilty, their last moments of being alive, their screams, the blood. Everything. Rachel had floated into his mind, just the thought of her was enough to make  
him face that demon that HYDRA had made.

Reluctantly getting up and walking to the bathroom, as usual he would have a change of clothes already, after a quick shower, he had walked downstairs in a simple yet comfortable  
pair of jeans and nothing else. His date with Rachel, he smiled a small smile, she was the most perfect thing that had ever graced his life. She did seem familiar, but he couldn't place  
where, hopefully the call that he had placed with Keith last night would shed some light on it. Bucky was searching for something to eat, not really much of a cook like Steve was, Bucky  
knew enough to get him by; deciding on a bowl of ceral. He had padded to the counter where the ceral was, after selecting his choice, and sitting down with his ceral and decided on some  
coffee. Bucky sat there alone and eating his food, his attention was spiked when he heard the phone ring, thanking the call id on the phones, he saw Keith's number.

Bucky: Keith early, what do you have?

Keith: Nothing bad buddy, just things that I thought that you would want to hear.

Bucky: Okay, speak. (He had continued to eat his ceral and drink his coffee)

Keith: You are gonna love me, well not love me but like me more than normal.

Bucky: Depends on what I hear, now talk or get off of the phone.

Keith: Ok Ok, well, this will grab your attention, one she wasn't born in the USA. Your little Rachel Summers was born as Rachel Tarja Black from St. Petersburgh, Russia. And when she was five  
months old, she doesn't know who her father is, and her mother aint so kind to her. Her mother's name is Clara Sue, I have no last name in the records, let me see... Rachel is 5'7'' 135lbs, blood type  
B negative; and let me see what else? Ok she didn't get to go to college, she had went to a trade school and her grades went from barely passing, to making the honor role and the dean's list everytime.  
And she has a certificate in cosmo, and in design, hell even her credit is perfect... damn I wish that my credit was half that...

Bucky: on with it while I'm young...

Keith: Ok ok, hmmm, says here that she gets paid under the table, its border-linning what's legal and illegal. And she was in an abusive relationship, her ex own her house, and she has been paying him off  
to own it. And because of that she is beaten a lot, she was even forced to orally pleasure him, by knife point...

Bucky: How did you know that? (He was plotting to kill her ex... slowly.)

Keith: I hacked his website, and he's a sick man, let me tell you that much. He had done something like this one other time, and that was with a 16 year old girl, his step-sister.

Bucky: Anything else? (While he was washing out the bowl and cup and spoon)

Keith: Nope, not to my knowledge...

When had gotten off the phone he had leaned himself against the sink, he was reeling, Rachel had worked hard from the hell that she had to endure when she was younger. And he was going to find her ex  
and beat his ass...

*Mean while with Rachel*

Rachel had woken up to see that it was close to 9:30! She must've been tired, she felt lazy and drained with everything that she had to go through in her life. And when she met Bucky, she had known that he  
was a tormented person. She just knew things about people, call it a gift or a curse, she just knew... after she had gotten to know him, she had felt as if she had known him for years. It was like talking to an old  
friend, Rachel had forced herself to wrap her mind around the idea that someone and or a group of terroists would rally and brainwash someone that was fighting for a safer future, to just strengthen their own  
cowardly ranks... with a sigh, Rachel had reluctantly gotten up from her bed and stumboled a bit to the bathroom to freshen up for the day, she had made a list while the tub was filling with relaxing oils that she  
had imported from the Carpathian Mountains. She had a friend that she had done business with many times, and always gave her honest deals, the sweet smell of peppermint had filled the air, as she had gotten  
undressed, there in the mirror was proof of the hell that she had to go through.

Scars had decorated some parts of her back, as she had reached up for her favorite clip, it was a simple butterfly clip a red one. Rachel was either fond of red or blue or even black, depending on her mood, she  
had slid in the tub with a sigh of relaxing; a day off after weeks of working and being burnt out and everything. She had switched with the second favorite a fake boobed blonde named Fawn, rolling her eyes, well  
it would be worth it, it wasn't as though her and Fawn didn't get along they did. It was just something about her that Rachel couldn't put her finger on, thankfully she gets paid under the table at her escort service.  
At her other job, the topless bar thing, she was going to quit being an escort soon she hated it with a burning passion and then some, her and Amber were making way more than enough money at the bar. Amber had  
gotten a job there being a topless server, Rachel just made the drinks and refused to allow men, drunk or sober, to get her as if she were a peace of meat.

Rachel had wondered why did Bucky ask her out? Did he have a brain in his skull? She had never saw herself as beautiful, he treated her as if she were the most precious thing in his life! Or did the people that not  
only wounded him, but brainwashed him, really screwed his mind up, because no man would ever want to be in a relationship with her...

After drying off and dressing getting ready for the day, Rachel had went about her routine...

(End of chapter 3 Of Chance Meeting... Please read and review...)


	4. Chapter 4

Chance meeting Chapter 4:

(Disclaimer, if you dont like then dont read, I own nothing but the plot...)

Rachel had finally gotten done with her gorcery shopping, it was about three, she had done a lot within that great amount of time and she was tired  
physically. Knowing that Amber was in classes for Spanish and other courses in certain languages, then her classes in Business were around four thrity.  
So she knew that when her brest friend would be home in a while, she would be both dead hungry and dead tired, Rachel had went about unloading the  
gorceries; she had decided to cook hers and Amber's meals for the next few days. It would get them by. And the only thing that made her happy was her  
date with Bucky, he made her smile, he comforted her in her time of need. There were times that she had to be strong, and she hated it, it wasn't as if she  
was a weak person. Rachel was strong and powerful in her own way. And a lot of people see her own power and strength as a weakness.

She smiled as if she were in thought, if they knew what kind of hell that she had been forced to go through in her life, she would've guessed that their prior thoughts  
when it came to her were very much wrong. While cooking, Rachel had wondered where her father was and why hadn't he even bothered to call her let alone come  
and see her. Then she had thought again, what if he had no knowledge of her? That was possible, but still her mother should've told him, or found some way to contact  
him and tell him. Rachel was shocked to find that the spoon that she was using to stir the cooking food, was floating on its own! There was once one time that this had  
happened, she had just got on her own, and a book had flown across the room and landed on her bed. Rachel had researched it over and over again, this occurance or gift  
or curse was called Telekenisis, the ability to move objects with her will and with her mind.

Rachel was breathing to try to calm herself down, reaching up and grabbing the spoon and thinking what if she taught herself how to control them better? Taking a  
deep breath, and extending her hand to the pepper and it had floated to her "Rightous...'' She giggled. Then she had tried to move the pan on the stove, she had focused  
all of her mind, on it. Rachel had smiled as the pan floated about eye level to her, grabbing it and placing it back on the heated stove; she was slowly getting them down.  
Rachel was wishing that her powers had shown themselves when she was being abused by her so called family, sadly they didn't, Rachel had smiled she had an idea. She  
was going to make Bucky a couple of meals to help him get by for a couple of days. He seemed to like her cooking, wait until he tries her baking, she giggled and continued  
to finish her cooking. After she had just got everything done the mess cleaned up and the house cleaned up, it was about five thirty, she was wondering if she would dress  
up just a bit.

As she had placed the topper-ware in the fridge, Rachel had ran up the stairs and looked in her closet, it was a walk-in so that made looking for the outfit of her choice much  
better...

****Mean while with Bucky****

Bucky had finished some things outside of the house such as, mowing the lawn and chopping down acouple of tree branches, he had kept himself busy to pass up the time in seeing  
Rachel. He couldn't wait. He knew that Steve had called the house eariler to check in on him, and he had said he was fine and that he would be okay for the night. After his long time  
friend had agreed, Bucky had hung up the phone and walked upstairs to get ready, since he had an hour and him and his angel would be together. He wanted to know more about her  
the good and the bad, and he wanted her to know him the exact same way. When Bucky had reached his room, going to the shower and turning the nozzle to the right temperature for  
himself, and began to undress...

****Back to Rachel****

Rachel was sitting in her bath tub, enjoying the relaxing jasmine, and other oils that promoted relaxing. With her hair in a messy top knot, and her eyes closed, she had set her phone prior  
to getting out of the bath and getting ready. Rachel loved taking lesurely baths like this, she had felt all of her troubles slip away, and then some. After her alarm had gone off, it was 6:15!  
Okay, she had to hurry, Rachel had gotten out of the tub and emptied it, she had quickly dried off and began to get ready. Rachel had brought in from her closet a pair of flared denimn waistless  
jeans, and a silver bling dangle belt. Rachel had placed a dark grey turtleneck that went to her hips and thankfully that she had painted her toe nails and her finger nails the color that she chose  
was red. Rachel had then did her makeup, she had decided on a simple fall smokey eye look, and some lip gloss, she looked beautiful but casual. She didn't want to look too dressed up for a first  
date.

Thankfully that Amber had called her, she had said that she had to stay over after Business class. Saying something about a small project that they had to help their teacher with.

Right at 7:00, a knock had sounded at the door, walking past the mirror and making sure that her hair looked okay. Rachel had smiled to herself, on time. She loved that in a man. Answering the  
door and she smiled there was Bucky, in a basic pair of jeans and a long sleeved soft looking cotton red shirt, and a comfortable pair of shoes. Upon closer inspection, he had trimmed up his shadowed  
jaw just a bit. Rachel had felt that she was overdressed, biting her lip while staring up at him, he smiled "You look perfect.'' He had said quietly while taking her hand in his. She had reached and grabbed  
her purse and keys, biting her lip as she had heard the door shut and lock. The two were talking and walking up to the curb, Rachel had seen a motorcycle, she had never been on one in her life! True she  
had thought about it, about riding on one at least once in her life. However that didn't mean that she *couldn't* be scared a bit, Bucky had looked over and smiled at her, while climbing on and holding out  
his hand "First time on a bike?'' He asked, she had nodded yes.

"I won't let anything happened to you, trust me.'' Rachel had nodded her okay while slinging her purse over her hip; thankfully it was designed to do that. Taking Bucky's hand and getting on the bike behind him,  
as she had seated herself, Bucky had spoken up "You might want to hang on, just in case.'' He had warned as her arms had tentively wrapped themselves around his middle, Rachel had bit her lip she had felt his  
defined muscles then his core. Just that simple and innocent act, was enough to place Bucky in a slightly aroused state, thankfully it was a pretty cool evening. Or he would've been slightly hunched over during the  
night, it had felt right the moment that her hand had linked with his; he felt it in his heart and soul. After the ride to the bar, Bucky had stopped the bike, sometime during the ride Rachel had leaned her body more  
snuggly into his; it had seemed like they were made for each other. Rachel had sat straight up she had wished that they could ride like that forever, he was the first to get off the bike and he had scooped Rachel up  
and gently placed her on feet. She had giggled when he had picked her up, as if she weighed no more than a child, she had shook her head at him at that one. She was still smiling, she was looking forward to this,  
this night wondering what would happen.

Whatever would happen, it would be destined she had guessed, when she had giggled and took his outstretched hand, they were walking hand in hand inside of the bar. Bucky had seemed to sense her worry "No one  
bothers anyone in here, they are too drunk...'' One man tried to pick a fight with him, and Bucky had shoved him about a foot. Needless to say that the man never bothered Bucky again, when they had seated themselves,  
they were talking, as the waitress a curvy red head, wearing a tight black mini skirt and a simple yet tight white halter top, had came up to them "Hi guys, what will it be tonight?'' She had asked friendly, Bucky had smiled  
a bit "A beer,'' Rachel had answered "Same.'' Waitress had smiled, and wrote down their order "We do have the free wing night, its a bit of a sampler, care to try that?'' She had asked, both had looked at each other and nodded  
the woman had smiled and said "Be a moment.'' And walked off, taking other orders at other tables, the bar was decently full. But that didn't bother Bucky and Rachel, she had felt safe with him they were laughing and talking  
quietly. As the waitress had handed them their beers and told them that their wings would be another five minutes, they had said okay and continued to talk and laugh.

They told each other things that no one knew about the other, except three things that Rachel didn't tell Bucky one thing was what had happened earilier today and being basically in debit to her ex boyfriend, and being a virgin.  
She really didn't know how he would be able to react to that; smiling at him this wasn't work having to smile at the right moments or even a small amount of flirting here and there. A small piece of hair had fallen into her face as  
Bucky was making her laugh about a story that he had remembered, a little bit before he had dropped out of highschool. Reaching up and tucking the ebony silk behind her ear, at that moment her hand had linked with his, her dark  
eyes twinkled...

***Mean while with Steve***

He had decided to walk home, refusing to get a ride with Clint and Sam, he had sighed, him and Sharon had broken up a couple of months ago. But they did agree to be friends for a while and wait and see where that goes then talk everything out  
once they agreed on where their hearts and heads were if they were in the same places, sadly they couldn't stop fighting, and things in their relationship was falling apart. Steve had thought that she was the one, but in many ways, she reminded him  
of Peggy her grandmother. Because of her name, and that wasn't fair for her, he was lost in thought, he was thinking that he would never find the one. He had sighed, apparently becoming Captin America had its drawbacks, at times. Steve was so pre-  
occupied with his thoughts that he didn't seem to notice himself bumping into a soft yet slender frame. He reflectes were quick he had caught her before she had fallen onto the ground hard; as his arms were snaking around a lean waist. His blue eyes  
had connected with blue-green and strawberry blonde hair. The girl was so beautiful that it hurt looking back at her, at that moment it was starting to rain, both had looked up and laughed as Steve had taken off his jacket and wrapped it around her, she  
had smiled gratefully "Thank you, I hope that I didn't hurt you when I ran into you.'' The young woman had looked fearful that she might've. Steve just smiled and touched her shoulder had guided her to a shelter "No Madam, I'm okay, are you?'' She had  
squeaked out a yes.

"What was that dollface?'' He had asked, biting her lip Amber had tipped her chin up to look at him carefully, he was tall blonde baby blue eyes, and a muscular body. She had to hide the drool that was getting ready to pour freely and shamelessly from her mouth,  
she *had* to control herself, this beefcake was soo going to get jumped if she anything to do with it. But there was an innocence about him, that she couldn't figure out, she had smiled as she looked down, and noticed that his shirt was ruined! She remembered that  
she was carrying a strawberry bannana milkshake, she kicked herself over and over! Steve was shocked that she was looking mortified, about what, then his gaze had followed hers, there was a pink stain on his shirt "Oh my God! Look what I've done I'm so sorry!''  
Nothing really but Rachel could get tough stains out easy, with a sigh she had looked at him "Let me take you out for a drink, as an apology for ruining your shirt? Oh where are my manners? I'm Amber..'' She had offered sweetly, Steve smiled "Sure, although, Miss  
I didn't really care for this shirt much. And I'm Steve by the way.'' He had admitted, while offering her his arm as the two ran into the nearest bar...

***With Bucky and Rachel***

The two were enjoying their time alone, Bucky had actually taken Rachel out onto the dance floor and the two were dancing to a slow song. Her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat, as they were dancing to Johnny Rivers- Slow Dancing. He didn't want this night to  
end, he wanted it to go on and on forever. Bucky had felt at peace with her. Rachel's soft and curvy body against his hard frame, he held tightly yet gently, evey now and then kissing her knuckles and palm, he saw the faint pink staining her cheeks. Bucky thought that she  
looked beautiful with blush tinting her cheeks; after the song was over Bucky had escorted her back to their table and ordered another two beers for themselves. While Rachel was seating herself closer to him, so that they could hear each other more and not talk too loud,  
both didn't really look up at who was coming in the door. Amber had rung out her hair "Wow it's coming down like a waterfall out there...'' Steve had shaken off some access water too and walked over to a table that was nearing the back, and that was his blue eyes had connected  
with...

Bucky had happened to look up from a story that Rachel was telling, when he had said "Shit...'' Quickly, Rachel had immediately became quiet, she had thought that she was boring him, he had leaned over and apologized then told her to look ahead of her "Aw damnit Amber... I'll  
kill her!'' Bucky had smirked and replied "I think that I may kill them both.'' She had looked confused at him for a moment or two "Why the man?'' Rachel had asked in a conufsed tone of voice "He's my best friend, well not anymore, I may kill him.'' He had said quietly hoping that the  
two wouldn't see them. Bucky had turned his attention over to Rachel and reach up again and tucked some more hair behind her ear; he loved touching her hair it could rival silk itself. Her naturally dark eyes had turned into onyix, any man could get lost in those eyes of hers and never  
want to come out again. Before either could stop themselves, Bucky and Rachel had then leaned forward and placed his lips against hers and kissed her with such passion and tenderness. His hands had burrowed themselves in her hair and pulled her on his lap, while her hands had then  
started to tunnel in his soft brown hair.

"Get a room... or I carry condoms want one, or ten?'' Amber had giggled as the two new comers had their beers in their hands; Steve had looked surprised while trying not to laugh. Bucky had growled his annoyance, and gently and quickly placed Rachel back in her seat, her lipgloss  
was smeared and she happened to notice that Bucky was leaning forward a little bit. He was glaring at the blue eyed man, as if he was going to beat him to death, Rachel was glaring at Amber "Do you have telepathy with me or something, punk?'' She had asked through clenched teeth,  
when the two women got home Rachel was going to seriously kill Amber! The starwberry blonde kind of smirked, the blonde man knew that Bucky had a date and to buzz off! As the two had seated themselves "Crazy weather, we had to take shelter in here, until the storm blew over.''  
The blonde hared man had said while he and Amber had ordered a couple of beers for themselves "Hello Madam, I'm Steve Rodgers, you must be Rachel Summers?'' He had introduced himself while shaking her hand, she had smiled, and took her hand back and placed it on Bucky's back.  
She had felt the tension leave him almost immediately; Rachel had smiled "What a minuet, Steve Rodgers? Captin America?'' He had looked around and then over at Bucky, he glared right back "How did you know, Rachel?'' She had giggled "Well, you did save my life, about eight months  
ago.'' She had said while Bucky had looked at her then at his friend.

Steve had remembered, a girl in a black dress but with longer hair, the red skull was going to kill her, and he had scooped her up and carried her to Quick Silver after he had surprised the sick man, and he had gotten her out of there fast. Rachel was grateful that Captin America had saved her life,  
however Red Skull had managed to coward away and hide. And no one had really heard from HYDRA since. Steve had snapped himself from his thoughts when Bucky had kicked him from under the table, the blonde had groaned in pain and reached down to nurse his knee. Steve had glared at him  
*Darn it Buck...* He had thought to himself, he would have a nice bruise tomorrow and for the next couple of days. Well that didn't mean that Steve *wouldn't* trounce his best friend. Bucky was glaring at him, he knew that he should be grateful that Steve had saved Rachel from that sick freak the  
Red Skull. But really. Steve was wincing and Amber was obviously dotting on him, she had managed to drag him on the dance floor, Rachel shook her head at the two "Sometimes I wish strangling a best friend was legal.'' She had said while taking a sip of beer, Bucky had chuckled a bit "As do I, small  
one.'' Bucky had stared at Rachel, she was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen, he still thought that he either died and went to heaven for some reason, or he was dreaming. Either way he didn't care. She was perfect, the way that she would bite her lip as she turned her black twinkling eyes like  
the rarest gems as they met his blue.

He had leaned to her and whispered "I have a feeling that they are going to be babysitting us, until I kill them.'' Bucky had said while she giggled a bit; while they had stood up. Rachel had placed some money on the table while she took Bucky's hand, they both were sneaking right by them; thankfully the two  
had parked the motorcycle off to the side due to the rain. Rachel had climbed on as Bucky had held out his hand, she had then settled herself behind him and he was at ease again, they had driven off after some time of driving along they had came to this secluded area were there was a decently large pond and  
quite a few weeping williow trees. Rachel had bit her lip and looked around in quet awe, she had started to allow the small smile form on her sweet mouth. Bucky had walked up to her, she smiled when he had gathered her close and started to walk with her; to the lake in the now shinning moonlight she saw their  
reflections: Bucky so tall and strong. Rachel so curvy and average. Her hair was practically sparkling in the moonlight, her dark eyes were twinkling, Bucky had placed her tighter to his body in order to keep her warm. Her family never either understood her, they never loved her, never cared about her. They wanted  
her dead; she never really knew love. Her ex boyfriend used her hurt her abused her; keeping his arms around her non resisting frame. Bucky had leaned down to her mouth, it was trembling with excitement and fear "Nothing will happen, if you don't want it to happen, little one.'' He had breathed against the corners  
of her slightly parted mouth. Dear God, he wanted that mouth on his for the rest of their lives! Rachel had met his eyes, yes she had kissed a couple of men, and forced to give oral sex to her ex boyfriend and she was a virgin, with a small smile: she had looked at him. She saw the honesty burning there, she wanted to  
kiss him "Bucky,'' She had breathed hard, his breathing was a lot harder than hers "Rachel,'' Their mouths were touching now.

"Kiss me, soldier and that's an order...'' She had whispered huskily, he didn't need to be told twice, his mouth had crushed hers a little gently a little roughly. His metal arm had cupped the back of her neck while his other hand had skimmed down and cupped her rear; bringing her closer to his hard hot body. Rachel had  
moaned in his mouth; this was her first real kiss! Their eyes were closed and their lips and mouths were dueling in a passionante tango of longing and rising lust, but Bucky had refrained, he knew that Rachel wasn't ready to make love with him yet. He wanted her to trust him, and he had a feeling that she could be trusted  
if he could convince her to quit her jobs. Maybe Tony could do something? He had pull and money as well, Bucky knew that he could get Pepper on his side; they would help these girls. When the two had broken apart, Bucky had placed her head against his chest as he placed his forehead against her crown; Rachel had then  
placed her finger tips to her mouth, no one... no man *should not* be able to kiss like that! Ever! He was a walking and talking sexy as hell addiction. Titling her head up, she was brushing her nose with his, Bucky could lose himself in her sweet kisses, and he wouldn't care. Bucky had groaned "What is it?'' Rachel had asked,  
thinking that she might have done something wrong to make him want to groan like that. Grinning a bit "Nothing is wrong my little one, I just know that I will have to take you back; and I really don't want to.'' He had admitted shamelessly; Rachel had giggled, while reaching up and stroked his shadowed jaw "I like your shadowed  
jaw, and your long hair.'' She had admitted, while she was shivering a bit.

"I think that its time that I take you home.'' Rachel looked up from his words "Want to talk more in my home?'' She had offered, and he had accepted, after they had gotten on his bike they had sped down backways and to Rachel's home. They had noticed the black pick up in the driveway, shaking her head and grabbing his hand  
"Amber is probably asleep and she's a very deep sleeper, so we won't wake her up when we talk.'' She had said while unlocking the front door, as the two stood in the entry way; there was Steve Rodgers in his boxers. Rachel had immediately covered her eyes, as Amber had came out wearing a large blue tshirt; Bucky had made sure  
that Rachel couldn't see anything, cause her head was in his chest. Both Steve and Amber were looking at each other and then back at the two "This isn't what it looks like, Buck Miss Rachel.'' Captin had explained "There was a fight a bit after you two left, and my clothes were covered in beer. Amber had offered to take me here so  
that my clothes could be washed and dried.'' And that was the truth, Bucky knew that Steve was a gentleman; however that didn't mean that he didn't want to kick him in the teeth half of the time. Bucky had grabbed Rachel's hand and led up up the stairs to her room, hearing the door close, the two had looked at each other and back  
at the two. Steve was about ready to go up there when the door had opened "If you come up here Steve, I will kick your teeth in...'' Came Bucky's warning; then Rachel had sounded her warning "Amber if you even think about spying, I will kill you; and besides we are just going to talk in private...'' They were adults, and didn't need  
a babysitter!

Bucky had shut the door and seated himself on her bed while she had taken off her shoes, slipped in the bathroom to get some comfortable clothes on. A couple of minutes had ticked by, and Bucky was familiarizing himself with her room; she liked things neat she loved red- his thoughts were interrupted when he saw her come out of the  
bathroom, she was in a pair of comfortable red loungue pants and a long-sleeved v neck white shirt; her small feet were bare. She looked so beautiful, he wondered if she had any 'naughty' things, that she would wear; as had taken her seat on the bed. Rachel had looked up and patted the spot next to her and with a small smile he had accepted,  
Rachel had smiled as they were still talking: their hands were linking while her hands were resting idly on her thighs. Both were leaning forward, and their lips had met in a soft chased kiss; with a growl he had pulled her into his lap and kissed her. They sat like that her in his lap, kissing her lips her neck, their eyes were sparkling...

*Since that day, Bucky and Rachel were spending a lot of time together...*

Bucky had Rachel practically living with him, and Amber and Steve have been hanging out as friends. Rachel and Bucky were kissing at her house on her couch, just to be sure she was seen there: however on this day she didn't know that her ex wanted to come over and 'black mail' her into another blow job. Bucky was holding Rachel's head in  
his lap stroking her inky black silky cape of hair. Her eyes were closed, she was resting enjoying the quiet. When a loud knock had jolted her from her rest, she had immediately had jumped up and grabbed Bucky by the hand "Quick, you gotta hide!'' She had whispered while trying to drag him up from the couch. And to her shock, he wasn't moving,  
Rachel was afraid! Bucky had calmly stood up, and gently guided her to the hallway that led to her bedroom "Calmly, doll, tell me...'' Rachel was shaking in fear "That's my ex boyfriend, Dark.'' She had bit her lip, as both had heard the door being opened with the key, he was staring at her not with anger or contempt, but with a calm understanding-  
Bucky had pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips as the door had opened. There stood her ex boyfriend, just like in his picture, mowhawk in all, as the younger man was nearly taking running steps towards her, Bucky had stepped forward and grabbed the man by his throat forcing him down to his knees. Rachel was shocked! Bucky had made sure  
that it was his metal arm that he had grabbed that punk with; she couldn't move, oddly she was happy seeing her ex get what he had coming to him. And another part of her didn't want Bucky on Dark's shit list, hunkering down to the punk's eye level "The deed, to the house,'' he whispered. Rachel couldn't catch it, as his grip had tightened to the point  
of crushing his throat, Dark had scrabbled and handed it over to him.

Bucky had dropped him and walked over to Rachel and handed the papers over to her. While Dark was getting up choking he was glaring at Rachel like he was going to kill her! She had stared as Bucky had turned around while Dark had punched him right in his face. Bucky didn't even jerk or even step back, all he did was grab Dark by his black t-shirt  
and punched his face so hard that Rachel had thought that Dark was going to have a broken nose. If Bucky would've hit him with the metal arm, then he would've had broken his nose, from the look in his baby blue eyes he wasn't the gentle man that she was used to "I think that you need to leave old man.'' Came Dark's voice, while Bucky just stood there  
holding Rachel's arm: Dark was smirking thinking that he had put this old fart in his place. His smirk then turned into shock, now Bucky had his cocked from one side to another; as his metal arm had clentched, he had nailed him right in the throat hard! Rachel's dark eyes were wide with shock, as Bucky had kneed him hard in the stomach and threw him  
from the home, face first. There in Rachel's hands was the deed saying that everything technically belonged to Dark, and now it was in her hands she was puzzled "How?'' she had managed to say while Bucky was walking to her, he smiled and replied " I have my ways, little one.'' He had said while picking her chin up and kissing her fully on the mouth.

About three months later; Rachel and Bucky were sitting at the table with the Avengers talking going over their plans about bringing down HYDRA, whenWanda's attention was glued on to Rachel. She was holding a pen in the hand and it was pointed towards the desk, point first, at first she thought nothing about it. Her brother Pietro had done that from time  
to time, whenever he got bored, as the people were listening Rachel had get go of the pen and it was standing on its own accord! Wanda knew that the other woman wasn't aware; it was balancing on an empty piece of paper, just making doodles. The Scarlet witch was watching in awe, Rachel didn't seem to know was she was doing! She liked Rachel, and thought  
that the dark-eyed girl was good for Bucky; sweet and polite, and everyone but Widow liked her. As everyones' attention was on Rachel, who was spinning the pen in a circle again and again, Bucky was becoming quite aware of their eyes on Rachel- she had told him of her gift and he had accepted her! Tony had looked over at her and noticed that the pen that  
Bucky's old lady was holding and twirling with her slender fingers. It was now free and now leaving the paper on its own free will, Rachel was too busy daydreaming to even notice that she was being watched. Upon hearing Widow say "Damnit another witch!" She had said bringing Rachel from her thoughts, as Amber had then looked and said "Holy- Fucking-  
Wow! Rachel soo cool!" She had gasped and dropped her pen, and turned to leave but Bucky had gently grabbed her wrist to prevent her from leaving: Stark had then stopped himself from talking again and thought "We have been blind, the answers are staring at us in the face...'' Pointing his hazel gaze from Amber and from Rachel, somehow the two girls had a  
feeling that they weren't gonna like what Tony would say:

"How would you two like to go to work?'' He had asked knowing very well that both Steve and Bucky would take turns beating the hell out of him, "Before you and metal-arm here kill me, just hear me out, they would know agent 13 and Romanoff here, but two escorts? That are very easy on the eyes,'' That was a good idea, however both Bucky and Steve didn't  
have to like it! "We'll just train them in the basic things that they need to know.'' Came Clint's voice "Sorry to burst your bubbles,'' Came Rachel's voice while keeping Bucky restrained, before continuing "The Red Skull would know me if he saw me, or if he was at this certain party he would remember me, he nearly killed me, he would smell a trap.'' True, maybe  
if Rachel changed her hair and her appearance, then maybe. Bucky was glaring at him when Sharon had offered to help her change her hair and eyes. Rachel looked up and noticed that Sharon had pulled out a very blonde wig that was about back length, and handing her a case of blue contacts "Yes the wig is made from real hair and if they look at you, blue eyes, so  
no nazi would know...'' Smiling Rachel had politely refused to wear a wig; but the blue contacts okay, after Rachel had managed to get Bucky calmed down, she had then looked over to Amber who looked kinda scared but she had agreed somewhat reluctantly "Bucky, think of it as me and Amber going to work.'' Widow had opened her self-rightous mouth "Just remember  
to keep your clothes on...'' She had said in Russian. Rachel had just smiled, while tightened her hold on Bucky's wrist "Dear, now I know that you are a little slow, but try to speak without sounding like you are choking on a racid dick...'' Steve had interrupted "Language, both of you.'' Amber had to let out a chuckle, after a few moments the two women had reluctantly  
agreed to this...

After Bucky had finally said yes to this, relctantly, after the two escorts had picked out their outfits and were getting ready according to the chips that Tony had installed in their braclets. Rachel will be known as Tarja, and Amber will be known as Tracey: their dresses were similiar but different. Rachel had an off-the shoulder red dress that looked kinda tight on her but looked  
classy. Amber's dress was a cold shoulder black cocktail dress, but women had on high heels and matching hand clutches they were both going in and this was going to be an uneventful night to say in the least. As the two women had showed up at a big building, according to some resorces that have died to aquire the information that they needed, the two women were trained  
in HYDRA'S form of manners when they were in the public. Normally, The Red Skull would not go there to those kinds of parties, so Rachel wont have to face him again: she shuddered as she moved the dress had a slit going up to her thigh, showing off a generous portion of her leg. When the girls had entered, their eyes were continously searching for exits and where people  
were at all times, without being suspicius about it. When they each got their red wine, the two were mingling and talking, a tall muscular man had came up to the two women; his violet eyes were taking everything in the dark hared blue eyed young woman. She was elegant and beautiful, she wasn't too tall or too short, she was perfect, and unattached as his frame was in front of  
hers. Taking the raven-hared girl's hand and bowing low, her skin was so soft, she looked like a princess: he had never seen anyone so perfect in his life...

****Mean while*****

The Avengers were watching and hearing everything from their stakeout positions, due to Tony's electrical genious he was able to rig body cameras, so that they could see what was going on and who was around them. Bucky had froze in his place, Baron Zemo! And he was making a move on his woman! Among all the members of HYDRA, he had always respected him,  
but now he was making a move on Rachel! Bucky had half a mind to go there and shoot everyone, and cut off Zemo's head if he wasn't too careful. She smiled and spoke in a Russian accent "Hello, I am Tarja, and you are?" She had made sure that her manners were impecciable, she had smiled as he had tucked her hand in the crook of his arm "I am Baron Zemo, my lady.'' He had said  
in his German accent, his blonde hair was shinning in the light as he moved. He had moved with grace and security, and somehow he was tender with her; as he had led her away from Amber aka Tracey alone with an approaching Crossbones. He was smiling ear to ear, he liked strawberry blondes or any woman really but the young ones fight til their last breath, and he had a feeling that  
this one would fight... Now Amber was really wishing that someone would 'take an interest in her and save her' Thank God for prayers, because up came a tall muscular blonde man with blue-green eyes; just as soon as Crossbones was getting near her. The man had guided her on the dance floor, she had to admit to herself that he was a good dancer, she was hoping that one: Sick-o man  
stayed the hell away from her, and two: Rachel had her wouldn't be founded out, and three: Where in the hell was Rachel?

As Baron Zemo had walked them to the balacony, allowing the wind to play with her hair that she had placed in a simple French Braid that she had thanked the people that made hair extensions. While they were talking, he had guided them from the noise of the party, he was alert but courtly "Interesting party,'' *Tarja* had commented while he had seated her on a stone bench, and he had joined  
her, he had nodded his agreement "Yes, it is, I have not seen you here before?'' He had inquired while placing his body further next to hers, she smiled and responded "I just came here from Russia, I am sorry that my English isn't good.'' Okay to her own ears, it was resonbile: but would he buy it? He seemed to when he had noticed that she was shivering a little, getting up and taking off his immaculate suite  
jacket and placing it around her "Thank you,'' She had muttered while adjusting it around her, while he was talking with her, he would find an excuse to touch her or even put his arm around her. Sometimes he had handed her his elbow, and she would take it, as they had walked back inside the party, he had handed her some red wine in a crystal glass. She had thanked him shyly and handed him back his coat;  
the man had style Rachel had to admit that. She had done her job and secretly recieved all of the information that HYDRA had, thankfully The Red Skull wasn't there, she didn't know if she could go through that again! She would have a heart attack, as the night progressed Rachel had decided to plant something in Zemo's head "Baron Zemo, may I say something?'' He had looked over at her with a smile, she  
was not only beautiful and nearly as smart as him, but she had manners and class. Taking her hand and guiding her to the dance floor, pulling her close for a slow dance "Of course, and speak freely.'' Smiling a bit and she had allowed him to lead "Well, I see you have a lot of potential for starters, and why do you play second fiddle?'' Baron Zemo had thought about that a lot...

During the party: Faust was watching, the two girls were very pretty, but the one with *blue* eyes that was talking to Zemo, was interesting, she looked familiar to him and he couldn't get into her mind! It was like a steel trap.

After the party had ended, both Rachel and Amber were very glad to go home, Zemo was very insistant on seeing Tarja again: She smiled and said that she would call him. After he had given her his private number, their limo had shown up and they were escorted in the car, after Rachel had gotten her hand back, the two had driven off in silence. Until they were certain that they were in the clear when they  
had gotten to HQ. After Tony had scanned them for bugs and drugs, and came up with nothing, Rachel had launched herself in Bucky's arms once they were alone...

*Surprise Sex Scene, deflowering the Virgin!* BONUS CHAPTER!

Bucky had managed to get the house that he shared with Steve alone, and Rachel was staying the night at his house, his mouth was hungry and demanding, he wanted her and only her. Bucky had thrown her on her back on the bed and ripped her soft ribed cotton long sleeved shirt and tossed that aside. He kissed her hard and demanding, tasting her sweetness in the kiss. Her kisses were so sweet, as his hands  
drifted in front of her long-sleeved top; he had ripped the white material down the front, exposing her red bra that was lace and silk, after he had taken out his knife. Rachel had gasped when she had felt his mouth at her neck; as his shadowed jaw had continued to make contact with her neck. Her little gasps and moans were music to his ears, as his hand that was sporting the knife had been placed in front of her. With one  
quick jerk of his wrist, her bra had soon joined the pile of clothes on the floor, with a gasp from Rachel: Bucky had tossed her on to the bed. As her breasts bounced with the action, she had noticed the knife in his hand she had looked a bit on the worried side, but he had placed it down on the nightstand and pounced on her. Bucky had her pined down on the bed, attacking her full breasts, as his mouth had fastened strongly  
on her rose-colored nipple and suckled hard causing her to writhe on the bed. After Bucky had managed to get rid of his red long sleeved shirt, he had crushed her into the matteress further and further, leaving them in their jeans and bare feet, Rachel was starting to like this dominate side of Bucky. After Bucky had taken off her jeans, showing off her matching thong, with a mere flick of his wrist, her panties were ripped and  
adding to the pile of their shreads of clothing. Her thacth of dark curls at the apex of her thighs, her core was leaking with need, Bucky had decended down to her cove and buried his face deep; while lifting her legs on his shoulders. Rachel had screamed while his hands had drifted up to her breasts and cupping the mounds that were shaking with every thrust of his tongue, he will make her feel what she did to him. Bucky had  
pulled his tongue back before Rachel can release, climbing back up her body as she was letting out a whimper of sexual frustration. His hands had never moved from her breasts, as his mouth had claimed hers, she was tasting herself in his kiss; as their kisses were becoming deeper, her hands were free to explore his chest and his waist.

Rachel had managed to get his pants freed, when he growled in the back of his throat, as her soft hands were stroking his already hard cock. When he had pulled his mouth away from hers, his dark blue eyes had locked on her "Take off my pants...'' He had gruffly replied while grabbing her arms and pulling her up to have her take off his jeans, while she was taking off his pants, his cock nearly brushed her face. Instead  
of being appaled by it, Rachel had began to kiss and nibble at his cock, Bucky had let out a string of choice words in Russian. Her dark eyes had never left his face while her mouth was driving him into a never-ending sexual hell and back: Bucky had cursed as Rachel's hot wet mouth had closed itself around him "Rachel...'' She was dangerously close to being thrown on her back and him grabbing her ankles and ravishing her tight  
wet hot core; her tongue was skimming along his leaking head her soft lips were making small kisses along his shaft. Bucky couldn't take it anymore! Grabbing her hair and pulling her mouth to meet his, he had dominated her mouth, tasting himself. Pushing her down on the bed and positioning himself between her legs after he had pulled her legs apart, he had thrusted deeply, Rachel had gasped when he was filling her core, he was  
ripping through her innocence and she wanted him rough or gentle, Bucky was easing himself into her slowly. he waited while she was accomidating his girth and size, when she had moved her hips slightly. Giving him the ok. Bucky had moved his hips slowly, as was becoming Rachel was accustomed to the movement that he was doing, he was going harder and faster. As her arms were wrapping themselves around him, and her legs  
around his waist and hips; while his cock was becoming harder- if that was possbile- his mouth had claimed hers. His hips were doing a combination of hard and fast then slow and gentle Bucky wanted not only her body, but he wanted her heart and soul, to him this was the only way that he could show her what she meant to him. In the short amount of time, they become so close, their mouths were molded perfectly together: Bucky  
swallowing her whimpers and moans. Sweat had soon covered their bodies, as her hands were now pined down by his, as his mouth was attacking her neck, they were both reaching their zenith, with another growl, Bucky had left her hands and placed them on her hips to drive himself harder and harder. His eyes had never left hers, he watched her face, her mouth was wollen with him kisses, her full breasts were bouncing with every  
thrust of his hips.

Reaching down again and grabbing her ankles while driving deeper, while her hands were fisting in the blankets "Hands on the headboard!'' He roared, Rachel had complied, grabbing her hips and ramming her wet enterance; laying on top of her, placing his arm that was the metal one on the headboard. And his other hand was near her temple; leaning down and putting his mouth against her neck "Bucky!" she screamed "Say my  
name again!'' He roared "Bucky!" As Rachel screamed again, both came hard, she was shaking Bucky had collapsed on top of her his body was covered in sweat, as he had lowered himself down on the bed without him even realizing he had torn off a bit of the headboard. Rachel's hands had left their position and held him... gathering her tighter to him and turning her on to her side, soft weeping "Are you ok?'' He had asked hoarsely while tightened  
his hold on her, he should've been more gentle with her. Now he was worried that he had hurt her, feeling her cup his face and kissing him "I'm ok, its natural for a woman to bleed for the first time,'' He had pulled her tighter to him and kissed her with a tender passion that shook her heart and her soul: he had put her head on his chest stroking her wild sweat dampened hair...

After Rachel had fallen asleep, leaving Bucky awake to hold her and stroke her hair and her back, and placing his nose in her hair, planting small kisses along her hair he felt at peace. Stroking her face "I love you...'' He had whispered as he too had fallen asleep.

(End of chapter Of Chance meeting, now I wonder what would happen? Read and Review! And I have been thinking about writing a True Blood Fiction with Alcide and OC and it will be AU...) 


	5. Chapter 5

Chance Meeting: Chapter 5

(Disclaimer see chapter 1, there will be some fluff and some smut, please read and review!)

Bucky laid there holding Rachel close, she was still sleeping with her head pillowed on his chest; she was offically his woman now. As the blanket was slipping from her shoulders to show  
her perfect bare snow white skin. Rachel had opened her eyes and looked at Bucky, as his hand had reached up and cupped her face. Their lips had met in a slow gentle kiss; after their mouths had parted  
they had stared into each other's eyes "Morning,'' She said as his mouth was kissing her chin, while his hand was cupping her breast, she smiled as his mouth had ventured down to her breast and suckled  
gently, he knew that she would be very sore from last night, but that didn't mean that he couldn't pleasure her. As he thought, he may have been a bit too rough She smiled and placed her hands in his silky  
hair, that was framing his face, she moaned as his tongue and teeth were lavshing their own attentions on her breasts. She had gasped as her hands were tunnelling themselves in his hair, he loved hearing  
those small sounds from her mouth; knowing those noises were for only him, as her mouth was opened Bucky was positioned on top of her travelling down to her ribs- her navel. As his lips were making  
contact with her skin, his soft hair was touching the undersides of her aching and full breasts. With his hands on her hips, he had ventured down to her core and began to lap her juices that were leaking from  
her hot slick opening. Rachel had bit back a scream of both lust and pleasure, when she had felt Bucky's tongue connect with her nubbin and her core; her back was arching and bowing with every thrust of his  
tongue.

Rachel laid there thrashing around on the bed, yearning for more, Bucky was shattering her building her and shattering her in many pieces. his metal arm had her hips pinned down while his other hand  
was holding her thigh. Before she could let go, he had climbed up her body and kissed her, the kiss was slow and gentle, he loved feeling her mouth under his. Her soft skin making contact with his shadowed jaw;  
and her body was under his: rightfully so. With one slight movement, he had buried his very hard cock deeply inside of her aching center; Rachel had gasped as he had filled her, with his mouth on her neck gently  
kissing her soft skin. Her skin tasted like strawberries, her hands were softly stroking his back and shoulders. Bucky's hips were continuing to slowly thrust in and out of her "B-Bucky...'' She had moaned while his  
cock was surging deeper, with his arms wrapping himself around her: as his mouth had ventured to hers. Bucky was kissing her deeply, her arms were not letting him lose anytime soon, her keening whimpers/moans  
were driving him into insanity. Bucky had felt Rachel's legs wrap themselves around his waist and hips. As he had thrusted into her one more time, his seed had spilled into her, Rachel's arms had circled Bucky's head  
and shoulders as he fell on top of her. deep down, She was lucky that she was on the shot, when Bucky had rolled off of her he had gathered her to him and held her again.

"Solider boy, I think that you are lethal to the female race...'' Rachel had whispered, as he smiled slightly, pulling her mouth to meet his "Lethal to you little one.'' He had said as she smiled, as she had placed  
small kisses along his neck and chest and over his heart. She had looked into his eyes, then smiled, Rachel had decided to surprise him by straddling him. She was hoping that she wasn't too heavy for this, slowly she had  
impaled herself on his shaft, Rachel had bit back a scream as Bucky had placed his hands on her hips guiding her in the way he wanted her to go ''Am I too heavy?'' She had asked while her hands were resting idly on his  
chest: as carefully as she could, she had started to move with his hands. Bucky had bolted upright and wrapped his arms around her while his hips were surging into her, as her legs were wrapping themselves around the  
small of this back; while her ankles were locking behind him. As their lips were molding to each other in a brief chasted kiss "You are not heavy, a perfect weight little one.'' He had said while he had lifted her and slamming  
her hard on the bed. As his feet were on the floor leaving her opened to his assault, with his hands biting into her hips slightly. With every thrust of his hips, her breasts were jolting with every movement, while pulling her  
into his arms "Wrap your legs around my waist...'' Came his husky growl, she did while he had pulled her up so that her arms were wrapped around his neck.

"Light... as a...feather...'' Came Bucky's grunting voice as he took her mouth hard... and placed her against a nearby wall and drove into her harder and harder; as his mouth was swallowing her moans and screams

As Steve and Amber were walking in the house to pick up a couple of boxes for Clint, they heard a noise, both stood still. Amber had jumped when they heard a banging sound, then they heard other noises "What's that?'' Steve  
had asked while he and Amber were walking slowly up the stairs. Biting her lip, Amber was guessing what was going on in Bucky's room, before she could stop him, Steve was reaching for the door knob...

"BUCKY!'' She screamed, somehow they had ended up on the bed, on top of him. Smiling, Rachel had leaned over and kissed his shadowed jaw "Solider, I may keep you around for a while...'' she had panted while  
he was pulling her closer, and pulling her mouth to his. Rachel had giggled and broke the kiss "I hope that you don't kill me, via sex, solider boy...'' She had let out a squeak as he playfully smacked her on her rear "Animal!'' She had  
yelped as he rolled her under him: as her hands had tunnlled in his hair...

Steve and Amber had entered the room and his blue eyes had popped opened, before she could stop herself Amber and her big mouth said "Damn, girl, let's hope that the birth control shot can counter Super Solider sperm!'' Steve was  
too speechless to even say anything. Bucky had let out a murderous growl; Rachel had let out an 'eep!' sound and hid under the sheets, and wrapping her arms around his waist to prevent him from killing their friends "Buck...'' Steve had  
said trying to find the words "we're s-sorry that w-we intruded on your.. privacy...'' came his voice trying not to stutter out his apology. He was too shocked, to even say the words. Bucky had pointed to the door "Out or die...'' he had  
muttered darkly. Steve was trying to block Amber's view of the scene playing before them, but not even Steve's broad shoulders were not enough to block her view. Even Amber had to admit that Bucky had a nice ass, and one big torpeedo,  
she hoped that poor Rachel could walk! Before Bucky could move to kill them both, Amber had pulled a shocked Steve out of the room and closed the door; as the door was closing she said "Sorry!'' and the running footsteps could be  
heard.

"Is it safe to come out?'' Came Rachel's voice, as she flipped the sheets from her head and releasing Bucky's middle. Seeing the death glare in his beautiful blue eyes; and turning back to Rachel and kissed her forehead softly, and  
pulled her close: he will never let her go... he couldn't live without her. Bucky was ashamed with himself that he couldn't let her go, even with a small amount of privacy, she kept him glued. Rachel had smiled as he had pulled her close to his  
heart, he may have to 'share' her with not only their friends, but with Zemo the third. He could tell about how the lead HYDRA scientist and skilled sword fighter was acting towards Rachel, he knew that Zemo wouldn't compromise her honor.  
But he was treading on Bucky's terrority, as much as he respected him: that was a big no way in hell! Grabbing her tighter, and kissing her soft mouth with such tenderness, it made her heart melt pulling away, as Rachel did so "Are you okay?''  
She asked while stroking his hair "You went so far away,'' leaning down and kissing her chin and trailing down to her neck then back up to her forehead: as he made eye contact with her. While her face was in his hands "Did I do something wrong?''  
Rachel had asked while thinking how to fix her folly.

Smiling at her, as he did so, and kissed her briefly on the mouth "No,'' He said while kissing her again; as his hand had reached up to cup her breast, Rachel had gasped when she had felt that he was ready for her all over again...

"Rachel, as I said before, you did nothing wrong, I just don't want to share you...'' He wanted her all to himself, he knew that he was being selfish but she was the only thing that was only thing holding his shattered mind together: as his  
head on her breasts. He took her over and over again, to the point that she was really sore, Rachel reached her arm up and a towel came floating seemingly on its own and laying itself by her side of the bed. Bucky had smirked, she was getting so good  
at controlling her powers and if she had to, she would use them against HYDRA. But he didn't want that to happen unless there was no choice in the matter, the group of super heroes had discussed it to great extents, that was the last resort, as Rachel  
had turned on her stomach and Bucky was laying on her back kissing the nape of her neck. He would do anything that he could think of to keep her safe; he loved her, and he would always love her until he took his last breath, And that won't be for a long  
while: 


	6. Chapter 6

Chance Meeting: Chapter 6

(This will have kinky sexual situations between both Bucky and Rachel warning anal sex! so if you don't like then don't read!)

As the weeks had rolled by, going into November, and Zemo hadn't suspected Rachel- AKA Tarja of anything but a wonderful young innocent woman that he wanted to get to know better and be with. However Rachel knew that Zemo was falling for her; and fast. Sometimes, she knew that he would find some reason to touch her, or even put his arm around her while guiding her through a room. Thankfully, he was guiding her away from Crossbones, that man was sick and perverted, and those were the nicest things that she would ever say about him, Rachel was very thankful that Zemo didn't leave her alone for a minuet; she had decided that her and Amber were to visit together or apart, to make things more believable. However, sadly for Rachel, she had met The Red Skull again, and with her bad luck, he remembered her instantly. She had shuddered inwardly, when he had came up to her and asked "You look familiar?'' He had said while eying her up and down she wanted to use her powers to make him go away he scared her. she felt bile rise in her throat, as she responded "You nearly killed me, thrown me from building from the roof top...'' Came her statement, as she had made sure that her words were in her Russian accent, while Zemo had inserted himself between Tarja and Skull.

Rachel's heart was going to pop out of her chest, The Red Skull scared the hell out of her and then some, Crossbones had freaked/creeped her out with his sick perverted comments. However the Red Skull was demon seed and then-some. And that was putting it mildly, the man scared her half to death, it was the one and only time that she had trusted Zemo to protect her. Not even Amber could stand up to him, Amber had even told the group the consisted of the Avengers and Rachel that The Red Skull scared the piss out of her. Rachel had to agree with Amber's words about the man; but that one week she was visiting Zemo alone... Red Skull scared her ten ways to next year, always 'making threats' without Zemo around, and without no one from HYDRA around them, she was putting it in his head that he could do better than the thugs.

Rachel had shuddered as she remembered that particular visit, Bucky had stirred and wrapped his arms protectively and possessively around her waist bringing her towards his body. He felt her body react instantly,  
by turning towards him and kissing him. Loving the way that his mouth would take hers; she knew that he loved it on top, but she wanted to try her luck on being on top, their naked bodies were twining together. As his mouth left hers, and drifted down to her neck, her eyes had closed feeling the shadow of his jaw rub against her soft neck. Rachel had gasped when Bucky had cupped her breasts; as he journyed down her body and licked her ribs and their indentations. Peppering kisses all over her curvy hips and soft and lean belly "Bucky..'' She moaned, while his soft hair was brushing her pebbling nipples, her hips nearly buckled under him, this was torture! Bucky was going make sure that Rachel would explode! Or her ovaries would turn into lava. He was on a mission to kill her with sex, he was lethal "Bucky...'' She had whimpered again, as she was able to place herself on top of him she had kissed her way down to his aching pulsing throbbing cock. Smirking, Rachel had began to kiss her way to his balls, Bucky had growled and let out a string of choice words in Russian: such as 'Oh fuck,' and 'Damned woman, you are gonna pay.' Rachel had leaned forward and placed her breasts on either side of his erect penis and began to rock.

As she had moved, her tongue was slowly licking at the head of his member, allowing some of the clear pearl-liquid to fall on her tongue and on her lower lip. Bucky's teeth had clentched as his hands had fisted in her hair; as in to guide her mouth on to his cock. Rachel had smirked at him, she loved doing this to him, out there whenever he was kicking ass and taking names he was the alpha- but in the bedroom he belonged to her- or better yet. They belonged to each other. As soon as her mouth began to swallow his cock, she deliberately made sure that her nipples were brushing his balls as she moved, his eyes were rolling in the back of his head. Rachel's fingers had reached up and stroked his cock, Bucky had enough! He had grabbed her and pulled her up to meet his mouth tasting himself as he pinned her down on her stomach, grabbing her hips in his hands and stepping up behind her and thrusting himself deep inside of her throbbing heat.

Rachel had nearly screamed out loud, Bucky's hips were wildly thrusting deeply inside of her; reaching up and grabbing her by her hair. Bringing her up to meet his mouth; she loved it whenever he would be an animal in the bed-but there were times that he was gentle. Even when he was rough, he was gentle, before she could get a powerful release, he stopped and pulled his mouth from hers and pulled out his cock "How bad do you want it?'' He had asked in Russian, Rachel had whimpered and tried to move her hips to his cock that was brushing her rear.

"No, little one, tell me...'' Bucky had growled in her ear, he was reaching up and pinching one of her pebbiling nipples with his metal arm; Rachel had whimpered again in frustraition "Please... Bucky... I want you bad!'' As his metal around had drifted around her waist and his other hand had placed his itself around his cock, Rachel had tried to move her hips. Bucky's metal arm was keeping her in place "I want it!'' She screamed, while tears were seeping from her eyes, Bucky's real fingers were skimming along her weeping clit; his hand had then drifted down to her rump and giving it a smack, he loved grabbing her anywhere that he wanted to, he loved her reactions to him "Do you want me enough to try this?'' Rachel had turned her head around to see him motioning to her ass, she was scared and shaking with desire, no matter how many times he took her, she was still sore. But he was gentle, all at the same time. Rachel was begging him to end her sexual torment, before she could answer, he had licked his two fingers and slid them deep inside of her weeping channel.  
Rachel had nearly fell, leaning forward, Bucky had placed his mouth near her ear ''I'll make a deal with you, if it hurts too much, or you don't like it, then we won't do it again.'' And he was a man of his word, she had gathered her breath "D-deal...'' She was nervous about it, but he had assured her that he would be gentle, she had nodded her ok.

Bucky had pulled his two fingers from her heated core, and put them to her lips as she had slowly licked them clean, as he had inserted his cock deeply and carefully in her rump, Rachel had panted as she was adjusting, to the new invasion. Bucky had froze, making sure that he wouldn't hurt her, as soon as she was able to adjust, his hips were thrusting wildly inside of her. As he grabbed her by her hips, bringing her up on her knees so that he could penetrate deeper and harder; Bucky's head was at the nape of her neck. His blue gaze happened to look at the mirror that was by the bed, she was starting to love it... Rachel was panting and moaning for more, her screams became louder, both were thankful that the rest of the Avengers were out and not at home. Bucky's hand had dove down and inserted two fingers deep in her throbbing channel "This is mine...'' He had growled in Russian, while thrusting "You... are... mine!'' He had said while pinning her to the wall and headboard; her hands were against the wall. Bucky wanted to see her face, he had grabebd her by the hair and kissed her hard and demanding, they both were coming and hard. With one final thrust, Bucky came, Rachel's cheeks were flushed and her body was shaking with the powerful release, as was his. When he had slowly let them down on the bed, with their bodies still connected, as his mouth was skimming along her shoulder blade and the nape of her neck. As Bucky had slowly withdrew from her, Rachel had moaned while her hands had linked his forearms; she had sighed happily, turning her head to meet his lips. He would never let her go, Bucky had turned her into his arms and pillowed her head on his chest "Did I hurt you?'' He had asked in Russian, Rachel had looked up at him "No, but I think that I won't be able to sit for a week, my super solider.'' Bucky had tipped her head up and kissed her while rolling her on top of him.

"I love you,'' He had said while he had kissed her gently. Rachel's eyes were twinkling at him "I love you.'' She had responded...

And boy was her ass gonna be sore for the next few days...

(End of Chapter 6 of Chance please read and review.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chance Meeting Chapter 7: Over due!

(Disclaimer, see chapter one and on with they story... For certain parts of this chapter, I had gotten the idea from Sleeping with the enemy and Friday the 13th part 7. And one or two other movies... and now go troll someone else!)

It had been a couple of months since Rachel and Bucky tried a new thing and her rump wasn't sore anymore, thankfully she could sit and she had told Bucky that she would consider doing that again. If he were a alittle bit gentle with her, he had agreed, so far Zemo and HYDRA hadn't suspected anything, Amber was planning to play a game called 'Stay the hell away from Crossbones, and Red Skull' at all costs. And Rachel was so playing that game as well. Not that anyone could blame them, and time and time again, both Bucky and Steve had threatened Tony with lessened teeth if anything were to happen to their young ladies. Sam and Clint were getting tired of holding Bucky back, Steve was reasonable however Bucky was not, and it seemed that Rachel was the only one that could calm him down. Not even Steve could calm Bucky down; and every time that he would try to talk to his best friend, he would threaten him with a black eye. Or other painful punches, and bodily harm. Rachel was going to see Zemo today, and today was the day that HYDRA was going to fall, The Avengers were buying their time carefully, Amber was going to be there too. Little did she know that Captain America himself was taking an interest in her; everyone knew that Rachel was Bucky's woman, well besides HYDRA. Faust was still pissed because he couldn't get into *Tarja's* mind and he couldn't figure her out, Amber had made sure that she kept her mind in certain patterns. For fear that Faust would read her mind, if he hadn't already, and so far from what Wanda could detect, he hadn't.

As ususal, Zemo was waiting for Tarja, near the main hall, she was wearing a figure-hugging and flattering dress that was the color of red and a simple black light-weight cardian, her shoes were a beautiful yet simple wedges, that made her average frame taller than normal. Her inky black silky hair was in a lose but simple messy bun, with little wisps framming her face, and with a light application of of makeup; Zemo had figured from the moment that he saw her that she was something special and interesting and that she was. Rachel had told him, that sometimes she wore contacts whenever the mood struck her, he liked her dark eyes better. He wanted her for himself and for only himself, he actually wanted her to move in with him, and to be married to him. He was buying his time on that one, and he was thinking on her words, thinking that he shouldn't play second fiddle to HYDRA and to The Red Skull. She was right, he had honor and a lot of promise to rule, however he wanted her to rule by his side. There were times that he thought that she really knew what he was thinking; and she was so old-fashioned for one so young, he knew that she was adopted he didn't care. Today was the last day that he was going to play 'second fiddle' to anyone; especially to the Red Skull!

Rachel wasn't feeling well, her stomach was killing her, she was late for her period because her and Amber would roughly start within the same week. She had been sick for the past two weeks, and no remedy wasn't really working on her at all. Thankfully, Zemo had believed her when she had said that she had been ill, and that was why she hadn't came by, she had talked to him on the phone a few times and Tony had made sure that Zemo wasn't tracing their calls, and Bucky was right there. Biting her lip, Rachel was looking up at Zemo, in the middle of their talk, Faust and Crossbones were standing side by side "Speak,'' Came Zemo's voice, Rachel showed no real emotion towards them, because she wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of being scared of them. Then the Red Skull had showed up, now she was scared shitless! But she had never given anything away, even in that demented freak's presence "Zemo,  
I had no idea that you were 'entertaining' your 'friend' Hi Tarja...'' He had said nearly in a scary mocking tone of voice. Then Crossbones had put in his two cents "Looking fucking hot as ever... too bad Tracey had said that she wanted to go home because she had a doctor appointment...'' Was he lying?! Amber would NEVER leave her "Really, she hadn't told me, because we tell each other everything.'' She had responded cooly, for all she knew, Amber was somewhere else in the compound. And they were trying to get her alone, Faust had stepped forward Zemo was busying himself with protecting Tarja from Red Skull and or Crossbones, and keeping an eye out for Faust and his tricks.

Faust had continued to slowly advance on her "Tell me dear, who was your father?'' He had asked with near genuine concern "I have no idea.'' She had answered honestly, from what Faust had sensed, that was the truth "What about your mother?'' He had countered, Rachel felt the headache instantly, he was trying to get into her mind and still no luck "I hate my mother, she abused me for years because of a man that she was sharing a bed with, and I vowed right then and there not to be anything like her.'' Rachel could've kicked herself while mentally swearing, she gave too much away, Zemo had turned around slowly looking at her out of the corner of his eye. Tarja had never discussed her home life, and he now knew why. Rachel felt the bile rise in her throat; she was going to throw up, she shouldn't have came today, but she had to keep up her 'relationship' with Zemo. She had a feeling that some people were getting suspicious. Before anyone could react, Red Skull was walking down to the two and Faust and Crossbones were bringing up the rear, Rachel had immediately turned around as Zemo and Red Skull were fighting. Rachel had used her powers out of defense and attacked the two, the two men went flying in the air and going through the window. The Red Skull and Zemo were too busy exchanging blows to even know or even care about what was going on until, Crossbones had managed to pull not only himself up but Faust as well "Alright, bitch, I was going to be gentle with you, but it seems that you like it rough, funny so do I...'' No sooner than he had said that, Rachel had lifted her hands up and he went flying causing him to get impaled hard back first on a wooded board.

Red Skull had stopped fighting with Zemo, and looking at her as if she was a gold mine, it was a good thing that his number one killer for his cause wasn't dead, and she was Telekenetic "Impressive...'' Now Rachel was seriously going to throw up, all that bone and blood that was seeping from the man's demented head and back area, closing her eyes willing herself to stay composed. Great, now The Red Skull found out that she has powers, Zemo had punched him "Tarja!'' He screamed while running over to her and grabbing her elbow and walking her to his private corridoor passageway. As they entered, leaving the idiots to clean up the mess, they were standing in his private lab, as he had released her arm. Rachel was wondering what was going to happen? What would he say? Zemo had looked at her "What an impressive talent that you have, Tarja. Why didn't you tell me?'' He had said while seating her down in a nearby chair, she had bit her lip and explained "I thought that you would judge me, everyone did, that I got close to.'' That made a lot of sense, he had nodded his head in understanding and placed his hand on her shoulder, in a silent comfort. She had gasped when they heard banging, it was the Red Skull "Open up Zemo, your little pyshic had a lot to answer for!'' Rachel had quickly stood up and hid behind Zemo. She was afraid of that man, as the door had busted opened there he was, looking pissed, very pissed. She had seriously injured Crossbones! Nearly killing him, before Rachel could blink, Zemo had his sword out and waiting for Skull to make his first move.

And knowing the Red Skull as well as he did, the red man would stall, and then take advantage of the situation. Zemo had his sword at the ready, and with his other arm, he was keeping Rachel behind him; she was scared. The Red Skull was looking at her as if she was the greatest thing that he could ever lay his hands let alone eyes on. Skull was grining like the per-verbal chestier cat, and that look was scaring the hell more out of Rachel than normal; she was shaking from head to toe. The Red Skull had charged and Zemo had blocked the attack; as he had dodged the another attack, Rachel had jumped back. Before Zemo could turn around, The Red Skull was going to grab her by the throat, she was ready. She had focused her powers, she was causing the wires and the electricity to go haywire, the wires had wrapped themselves around the man's neck and body. Lifting the struggling evil man, choking him, lowering her gaze to the floor, watching the metal boards bend and twist and finally imploderight under the wrapped man. Letting the man go and hearing the body hit several floors below them, Zemo saw that she was shaking and gently touching her forearm "Tarja, come here, I have to get you and your friend out of here. And later, I will come for you, come...'' Before Zemo could fully gather her to him, The Red Skull had came up out of nowhere through the floor boards,  
grabbing her by the forearms and pulling her away from Zemo.

Rachel had screamed, as the two were falling through the hole, as she was able to get away from the madman, while ripping her cardian off. She was against the wall, back first, and scooting away from him; not keeping her eyes from him. Levatating in the air, and looking quickly for chains; remembering briefly that she was down there once before. She had remembered that Zemo had told her that they had kept Winter Solider in the ice staiasts. Thinking fast, Rachel had opened it with her mind, and turning the device on with her mind "Tarja, I will rip your throat out...'' He had gasped, while blood was coming from his nose and his mouth. Rachel was using the wires that had kept The Winter Solider: her Bucky, using every ounce of her mental abilities. And the sick pyscho was thrown into the ice chamber and he was put deep in the ground. Rachel had collapsed, on her knees, Zemo and Amber had gathered her up and helped her to the limo. He had picked her up with ease and carried her to the car; Amber had gotten in when she had thanked him, making sure that her best friend was taking care of, they were driving off and to the hideout. Rachel was shaking and sweating and pale, Amber had brought her closer and talked to her quietly: when the car had parked she was practically carrying Rachel into the safehouse. Bucky was there, busy making a hole through the floor with his pacing, as the door had opened everyone had stopped what they were doing; Bucky had immediately taken custody of Rachel and brought her to the couch so that Dr. Banner could take a look at her. She didn't seem to be fully aware of anything, or anyone around her, as Wanda had brought a small blanket to cover the shaking girl up with "Shock...'' The doctor had said, "She's in shock...'' He had continued, as took her vitals.

Amber had leaned against the door, shutting her eyes, and turning her attention back to her best friend "Rachel used her powers, The Red Skull was going crazy with glee because of her powers had spiked and she had defended herself against Crossbones and Faust. And that pyscho had happened to see Rachel's powers in action.'' As she had explained, while telling the story "I was trying to take the hell away from a couple of horny HYDRA soliders, and that's including the women,'' She had shuddered, Bucky had noticed that her cardigan was ripped off, Amber had shrugged while meeting his questioning gaze. Rachel had spoken up, if a bit quietly, "I took down The Red Skull...'' She had said while shivering "It was an accident, I didn't mean it.'' They had all looked at her in shock; Widow was glaring at her "Somehow, I find that hard to believe...'' Amber had glared right back at her "You jealous? I can see right through you.'' Rachel's best friend had countered, while Widow had glared "I thought that she didn't believe in killing anyone, no matter how evil they were?'' She had asked rather snarkly, Rachel had glared and immediately stood up with Bucky by her, blanket and all, she wasn't in any mood for this "I didn't kill him, dumbass, I used my powers to throw him in that ice statisits thing, and I put him deep in the ground... and everything was a blur after that.'' It was the truth, looking at Amber confused "Did you carry me?'' Her best friend had looked at her as if she had hit her head "Uh, no, Zemo did... He told me to get you the hell out of there, and I didn't argue.'' It was clear to everyone that Zemo was smitten with 'Tarja' everyone knew that it would take HYDRA a long time to regroup and find The Red Skull. So they would breathe a bit easier, until such a time has past.

The next few days, Rachel was still throwing up, Bucky had rarely left her side, she had mainly spent most of the couple of days in bed: she couldn't really keep much of anything down. So far the only things that she had been able to keep down was soup and crackers, and hot caffine free tea. And some of the time, she couldn't even keep that much down. Amber was suspecting something, but she was hoping that she was wrong and that Rachel had caught a strong bug somewhere and that it was going through her system anyday now. Amber had thought back, she had started her period, and Rachel didn't, okay now that was very strange. Her and Rachel sync into the exact same day and hour, now she was nervous and scared, snapping from her thoughts. It was her turn to go to the store, and Rachel felt ok enough to go, under the condition that she didn't leave Amber's side until they come straight home. Bucky had made those conditions, Rachel had inwardly rolled her eyes at his protectiveness towards her, not that she could blame him. HYDRA had nearly caught her and Amber, Tony was still answering for that one and then some, Amber had brought Rachel from her thoughts with her actions on placing two pregnancy tests in their cart with them. Seeing her friend's dark eyes light and flicker in worry "Just in case,'' Came her cryptic words, she was hoping against hope that she was wrong. She had thought about Rachel's symptoms 'Need for sleep... Cravings... Nausa... and she was looking a bit puffy...' And she dared not tell her, after checking out with their purchases, they had went into after building, both had made into the Women's Bathroom, without anyone noticing them ''Okay,'' Came Rachel's voice "Easy to use...'' She had read the directions while Amber was shoving her in one of the stalls of the ladies room; glaring at her friend ''Kill me later, hurry it up, or Bucky will sniff you out...'' Came Amber's words of somewhat reason.

As Amber had shoved that test in Rachel's hand, she had closed the door on her, waiting, Rachel did what the test was supposed to do and waiting for those couple of minuets was like slow torture and then some. She had winced, her breasts ached and not in a good way, her and Bucky had been making love sometimes; he knew that she was sick/ and had been sick. Rachel was shocked that she didn't get him sick, maybe it was a super solider thing, or maybe... Looking at the result... Her mouth had dropped opened in total surprise, "Oh Jesus!'' Rachel had screamed while opening the door, Amber had seen the result on both of them, as the dark hared young woman had bit her lip, as her best firend's arms had wrapped themselves around her "What am I gonna do?'' She had asked while trying not to cry, Amber had taken a deep breath "We will have to tell, they will figure it out eventually...'' Rachel had agreed, and they left to tell them. Mainly one man that meant more to her than her own life.

*Meanwhile with Bucky,*

Bucky had entered his and Rachel's romm, he was sweaty, him Sam and Steve were busy chopping some trees down. He had decided to do so, to pass up a bit of time, until his Rachel had walked in the door to take a nice shower. After stripping, he had walked through the bathroom door and turned on the water to his liking and stepped in. Without him knowing, someone had snuck in his room and put on one of his shirts and waited with a pair of shorty shorts on under the material; it'd be a funny joke to play...

*As the girls were walking in the door*

Steve had heard them coming through the door and met them, smiling at the two, while taking the bags from them and walking into the kitchen "Where's Bucky?" Rachel had asked, Steve had stopped walking and turned to look at the girl that stole his best friend's heart "I think that he said something about taking a shower, if you want, you can wait for him down here...'' Came his voice, he had looked at her, Rachel had seemed more somehow and he couldn't place how he knew, and maybe Bucky had helped her too, in his own way. Smiling at him "Thanks but no thanks Steve, I think that I have seen him naked a couple of times...'' She had said while quickly saying 'hi' to everyone. Walking up the stairs as Amber and Steve were walking in the kitchen, going up to their bedroom door, with her hand on her stomach, smiling... Baby... she was going to have Bucky's baby, hopefully the child will have his cuteness, she had nearly giggled at that thought. Opening the door, she saw something that made her stoamch fall-her heart break- there was Widow sitting on his bedin one of his shirts. Rachel shook, when she saw the little smug look on her face "Didn't expect you home... looking for Bucky? He's in the shower...'' She had said cooly, as if she didn't notice her pain, Rachel looked like she was going to cry. Romanoff smirked "You were a game, to us both...'' Rachel had glared at her and with her mind she had pushed her from the bed, and ran off... tears streaming down her face...

Before anyone could catch her, Rachel had ran outside and got in the very car that her and Amber were in before. Driving off ignoring her friends yelling for her to stop and come back...

*Back to Bucky*

A freshly clean and dry Bucky was stepping out of the bathroom in a pair of simple red flannel lounge pants when he had seen Widow getting out of his shirt that Rachel had bought him; she was laughing a bit. Amber and Steve had glared at the two from the doorway, Bucky was meeting his eyes questioning eyes "Buck, do you want to tell us why Miss. Rachel had ran out of here crying?'' He had asked, okay now everyone here had offically lost their minds, him included, Amber wanted to charge at him, but Steve was holding her back "How long have you two been screwing behind her back?!'' Came Amber's voice, it was pure rage, seeing the look of confusion on Bucky's face, Widow was laughing harder "Nothing happened! All I did was play a prank, and if she's too childish to see that I had shorts and a tank top on, then we don't need her...'' Amber had managed to get out of Steve's grasp and caught Widow off guard, choking her as they had gon down to the floor "You were seething with jealousy... because Rachel and I had single-handedly brought down HYDRA, without your... 'skills' and you couldn't take it...'' Steve had grabbed Amber up, as Bucky had headed out for the door Sam and Clint were in the car getting ready to trail after Rachel and talk to her, before anything happened. As Steve Amber and Bucky and got in the blonde man's car, they were hoping that Rachel was okay. After about ten minuets of looking, they had found the car, it was on fire, Bucky had flown out of the car and was burning himself trying to get at the burning vehicile; as the car had toppled over taking Bucky with it, he had injured his temple as Steve had jumped after his best friend; manging to bring him up to the surface. After getting him ashore, and in the safe house, Bucky's head was bowed, his temple was bleeding a bit, and a lone tear had poured from his eye.

*Meanwhile*

A lone woman had managed to flag down a bus, the kindly driver had agreed to take her wherever she wanted to go, the woman had said Texas. Thinking that it was abit odd that a beautiful Russian/German-looking woman would want to go to Texas. She had promised that she would make no trouble, and the man had agreed, while she was taking an empty seat, next to a woman that had a big basket full of apples, one or two were green some were red and a couple were gold, perfect for a pie. The elder woman, who looked to be in her mid 50s possibly early 60s, had waved her over to her, and the woman had complied; handing her an apple "Here sweetheart, you look hungry.'' She had said in her thick Texas accent "thank you,'' She had replied quietly "visiting some friends back?'' The woman had asked, while her damp dark hair swayed with her head movement of shaking 'no' and the bus movement "no, I was visiting an old family friend of mine.'' Seeing the woman's face light up in concern "honey, was she sick?'' The younger woman's dark eyes blinked at her for a moment or two "no, she left her boyfriend,'' She had choked out, trying not to cry "did he beat her?'' Again the woman's dark hair shook 'no' "He would never done anything like that, she had recently found out that she was pregnant and one day she was going to tell him. And according to what she told me, he had gone back to his ex, like a little trained puppy.'' She had bitterly said while the bus zipping down the twists and the turns of the opened road; the elder woman had shook her head in understanding "Men like that, honey, aint worth your time, or tears,'' She had said while slowly reaching over and drying the lone tear that was unknownly falling from her dark eyes; and bringing the crying girl to her shoulder "She thinks that she's a coward,'' She had sniffled "A girl like that, never, and honey you are not a coward either. You are a lot stronger than you think that you are, never sell yourself short of what you are truly capable of. I'm Clara Sue-Jackson...'' She had said while allowing her younger companion to look at her; for an older woman, she was beautiful with her blonde hair in a braid and her kind blue eyes.

"Your name honey?'' She had asked, politely, biting her lip, she had answered "Rachel Tarja Summers.'' The woman had smiled...

(End of chapter 7 of chance meeting... read and review! I wonder what would happen?!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chance Meeting: Chapter 8

(Disclaimer, see chapter one and on with the story! And to clear it up, Rachel is NOT related to Scott Summers from the X-Men.)

Five months later, The Avengers were walking on eggshells with Bucky and Amber; and Romanoff was 'kicked out' of the group until she made amends for what had happened with Rachel. Bucky hadn't done much of anything, he was in mourning, the only woman that he would ever love was dead, all over a cruel joke that 'Black Widow' had played. He had gone for a run nearly everyday, or he would ride his motorcycle, he had said less and less. Even his best friend didn't know how to help him through this, Bucky had gone out on his motorcycle and would not be back for a good five days: he had gone to see his hacker: for some reason, something wasn't sitting right with him, and hadn't for a long time.

*Meanwhile*

In Texas, Rachel had gotten settled with the help of Clara Sue and her husband. They were both nice people, she had felt a type of connection with Clara... but she couldn't place where or how; but it was a solid connection, there. She had even met her husband, Rick who was a tall man with mocha skin and kind dark eyes, and found him nice as well. They even had two kids, a boy and a girl, and they were about in their late teens early twenties. They had the same features as their parents, strangley enough. Rachel had thought back when she had met Clara-Sue, had simliar features to her, the older woman was acting almost motherly to her. And her teenagers and husband were very welcoming towards her, she had found a simple and sweet house, that had reminded her of her old one. When she was adopted, her adopted mother and her adopted father had came to see her and they were glad that she was settling in, they hadn't guessed that she was pregnant... well not yet. She didn't think that they would react badly, they would love her no matter what she had done; but then again, she was scared, and sad.

She had talked to Clara about it, for her being scared about telling them and for her being sad, she loved Bucky still... Her heart broke everytime that she had thought about him; he didn't take the time to lie, nothing! What had she done that was so wrong in her life? Was she that bad of a person? Being born into a family that didn't love her, let alone like her, just when she thought that things were going great, in meeting a man that she could possibly see herself with, she gets stabbed in the back. For a strange reason, she couldn't wrap her mind around it, she had used her powers to set the car crash up, it was amazing what people of HYDRA could teach the possible new members, they had taught her how to fake her death. And it was a good thing that Rachel was a fast learner, for one, however she did feel bad about what she had done: but Bucky and his 'precious' Natasha had given her no choice! With that thought came sadness and bitterness, she had considered herself pathetic for loving a man that never really loved her... He probably just used her to make not only HYDRA fall, but *that red-headed so-called-neuter of a woman* jealous. And now she was a single mother, well soon-to-be, and no man would ever want her... but it was nice to have a couple of older people to talk to. But then, Clara had told her that there was a possibility that Rachel might be her daughter?!

And the look on her face spoke volumes!

*Back to Bucky*

As Bucky sat there in a booth of a diner, waiting for his hacker, there he came he was an average-sized man with blue-red tipped hair that was styled in a mowhawk, from the look of him he had looked like he was in metal concert. But the man was a brillant hacker, better than Stark, as the man had walked in with his small laptop and a little smile on his face, from what Bucky could tell, he had found something and it would be something that he would be interested in hearing. As he sat down and ordered a coffee, like Bucky, after waving down the waistress an older woman that was very sweet "When it comes for the check, we are together.'' Came the Mowhawked man's voice, the woman had nodded and left "Your late.'' Came Bucky's annoyed voice "Traffic was a nightmare and I had car problems, grand high one... but I found some information that you maybe interested in.'' Pulling out his laptop and opened it as he did so, typed up a few things, and asking Bucky to scoot over, and he did, as he took a seat by him "Okay, you showed me the crash sight, and I found out that there was a camera there up in the trees, and this is what I found.'' Typing up a couple of things; and up came the video still was Rachel?!

Her precious face, was tear-streaked, and she was shaking. Closing her eyes and with a wave of her hand, she had placed everything in place and running off, Bucky had clentched his hands into fists, relief was sweeping through him. She was alive, he knew that the 'death' looked a little too staged, and the body looked a little fake. She didn't do too good of a job covering her tracks, when she ran, he was shaking on the inside whether it was rage or happiness, he had no idea...Notcing that the guy was still talking "And there's more, man there was someone that matched Rachel's discription, to a T, getting on a bus, going to Texas.'' Bucky had looked shocked, she did mention that she had stayed in Texas at one time or another. Watching as he was getting some directions from the hacker "She might've gotten a new ID a new life, even new man. new everything. I have no idea, but Buck before you go all pyshco boyfriend ape-shit on me for being the messager, you really need to hear this..'' He had agreed to listen...

***Rachel was getting huge!***

About three more weeks until she would be seven months pregnant, and today she had found out that she was going to have a boy. She smiled, and she did take an at home DNA test, and it revealed that her and Clara were mother and daughter, Rachel and her adopted parents and family had a lot of questions and her birth mother was glad to answer them. Turned out that she was stolen by her own grandmother, and abused badly, just because Clara's mother didn't approve of her daughter making any decisions without having being beaten for it, and according to her mother, she had an uncle and a cousin, that were dying to meet her. When Clara's children were told that it was a positive that her and Rachel were related, they had welcomed her more into the family; and they all had agreed to help her with the baby. Rick had agreed to help Rachel with the nursery, it was becoming abit easier, but still late at night when the world was sleeping or retiring for the night, she thought of Bucky... a lot. Wondered if he was happy, with her hand on her stomach, it was getting so big she thought that she would never see her feet. And her moodswings were becoming almost violent, plus having telekensis wasn't exactly helping her matters much anymore; she then had wondered if her son would inherit any of her powers?

It wouldn't matter to her, she would be there to love her little baby, the next morning, Rachel was able to get up out of bed, this time without help she was glad about that, rolling abit on her side, she was able to get up. Deciding on a nice hot bath, with the relaxing scent of vanilla; she had put an ear to the underground, and so far Zemo had disappeared, and the rest of HYDRA had vanished as well. Thinking about the water and tub filling up with some hot relaxing water, thankfully that she had control of her powers, thinking about the things floating in place, as they did so she had smiled. No one knew that she had this gift, and hopefully when they are ready, she will tell them, and some how she has been having these feelings that either her birth mother or her adopted mother have been trying to set her up on dates. Not that she could blame them, she was lonely, but that didn't mean that they had to set her up with mommies and their sons, and they wont even 'come up to bat' after her comfty bath, she had decided to go to the store and pick up a few things. Dressing in an ankle-length blue dress that had buttoned up the front, thankfully she had stopped throwing up, however she had felt like a fat pig; in a way she was glad that Bucky's true colors were shown a few months ago. He wouldn't be stuck with a fat pig, that was crazy and crying all the time: however that didn't mean that she didn't still love him. She missed him so much, she missed them, her friends. Everything that she had worked so hard for, in secret she sold her house without Amber knowing.

Rachel had shuddered inwardly, if Amber had found out that she was not only alive- but sold their house- her best friend would more than likely kill her! And probably, Bucky wouldn't care if she died or not, and if he saw her now, he would think that it wasn't his; because Widow would put it in his shattered mind. And pull his strings, telling him what to say and how to act, like the good little puppet that he was. Rachel had sighed and got out of her pick up truck, her blue one, it was a slightly used one a 2015, she loved it, but her birth mother had told her that she would have to get another car until the baby got older: just in case. Clara had told her that she could get her a car that was pretty new; just until the baby was older. Her family even threw her a baby-shower, and her closet friends, they bought her everything and more that her baby would need! As she was walking up and down the isles grabbing what she needed. As of late, she had felt that someone had been watching her, it had started with a slight feeling here and there, but now she was feeling these feelings, like she was being stalked! Quickly shaking the thoughts from her head, who in their right fucking minds would stalk a fat lady? Probably some stupid teenage boy that wanted to make a name for himself, muttering something not-so-nice about stupid teens that need to be choked, she had quickly snapped out of her thoughts as she had ran head-long into Derik Woods. Derik was a guy that her adoptive mother had been trying to get her 'setup' with, in truth, he looked almost identical to Bucky, but his eyes were different... more or a darker colbolt than a baby blue.

It wasn't as though Derik wasn't nice, he was, but she knew that there would be no other man for her but Bucky. Rachel was starting to wonder if she was sick in the head; after a short chat between the two, they had gone their separate ways, she had sighed. Was this gonna be her life? Alone... unloved... with no one in her life, to share with. Why did it still hurt? She had hoped that Bucky was happy, she missed Amber and Wanda, Wanda understood her powers and helped her to understand them better. She was starting to miss Tony as well; with a sigh, she had paid her for stuff and left. Using the cart to push, it wasn't really all that heavy, she could've managed, and with no one looking; she would use her powers. Looking around slowly, making a slow visual sweep of the area and finding nothing, everyone was going about their business, before she could even focus on any of the objects; her pastor and his wife had came up to her. She loved them both, but sometimes they were tiring-at times- they were both in their early fifties, with two ready smiles and kind eyes. The wife's name was Ivy, a tall slender woman with soft mocha skin and beautiful light brown eyes. Her husband, Zachary was tall too and had a slender build- but with some muscle on himself- he had peaches and cream skin with blue eyes and fawn-colored hair.

"Let use help you darling,'' Came Ivy's sweet voice, while ushering her into the driver's seat, reluctantly and begurgendly she had seated herself in the truck and fastened her seat belt. Just because she was pregnant, didn't mean that people had to treat her like she was dying or made from glass. She knew no one would listen to whatever she had to say, Rachel knew that they meant well, but they were driving her insane! Between everything else, she was really begining to lose her mind, she could've sworn that she saw a man in jeans and a simple baseball cap watching her! Ok now she was seriously going mental! As she was driving, thankfully she had gotten away from the couple or they were gonna make her re-think seeing a shrink, Rachel had picked up her ringing phone, it was her adoptive mother. With a sigh, she had continued to talk to her, via speaker phone,"So who told Derik that I would be at the store?'' She had asked while driving to her home, she knew that they meant well, but really? Her dark eyes were brimming with unshed tears; being pregnant really sucked at times, always crying and always raging, and now she was scared that someone was stalking her, "Honestly Rachel, me and your birth mother told him. Come on little bit, you know he's had a crush on you for a long time.'' Rolling her eyes, damn her heart... she loved Bucky, and she missed him, but she refused to be back burner bitch! With a lone tear going down her cheek, her adoptive mother had asked Rachel just to at least spend the day with Derik. It wouldn't hurt, she had reluctantly agreed to it, under the condition that if she didn't feel anything towards him but friendship, then they drop it. And it was their turn to be reluctant, they had agreed to her conditions. As Rachel had pulled in the driveway, she still had the feeling that someone was watching her, quickly shaking off the feeling, and going on with her day.

Watching her, from the distance, she was so beautiful...

Rachel had used her powers to put her purchases away, with a sigh, she had walked up the stairs to get ready to spend the day with Derik. Her heart was hurting, will this pain ever go away? Deciding on a thin strapped white dress that went down to her knees, she had then decied on putting her hair;  
that had grown about an inch or two to her bra strap, in a messy bun. Her hair was getting irritating as hell, and she was going to cut it tonight, if she wasn't too tired, hopefully. Rachel had decided on no makeup, so she washed off what little she had put on this morning; reaching for her necklace... Her heart sank, again, Bucky gave her that necklace- to wear only around him- it was a small antique gold cressent moon, with a single crystal in the middle. He had told her that it had belonged to his grandmother, that part he remembered, her kind nature had reminded him of his grandmother. *Apparently* he had told Romanoff that too, 'precious' widow, Rachel was a 'game' to them. That hurt even more, than her breaking heart and her aching back. The knock at the door had brought her from her thoughts and her near tears; quickly looking at herself in the mirror while using her powers to slip on her white flip flops, she had hoped that today would go ok and that Derik would be just a friend. Somehow, she had the feeling that it would end just like that, and she would get to have her child and end up alone after the baby reaches eighteen. He'll be grown and gone, and she would die alone and then Widow would get to dance on her grave. As Rachel had opened the door, there was Derik. He was in casual clothes, jeans and a black t-shirt, and a simple pair of sneakers, as he took her hand gently and escorted her to his truck. As the two had parked at a nearby county fair flea market area, the two were laughing and talking, Rachel was somewhat enjoying herself, "Rachel, could I ask you something?'' She had nodded her ok, as he continued, "I need your opinion, I like someone a lot, and I need to know how to ask her out; I need your advice.'' Derik had said while seating them down on a nearby bench so that she could feel the breeeze hitting her face gently.

"Rachel, I had a crush on you for a long time, yes, I care for you a lot, but as a friend. I have thought about it. And I know that you and I would never work out, sadly for your moms. And my mother as well.'' He had said as she giggled a bit, while placing his hand on hers, "So, I need advise, Rachel. How do I go about asking this girl out?'' Derik had asked as he stood up and paced a bit. Rachel had managed to get up, with her hand on her stomach and on her back, she stood. And still the feeling of being watched had returned, "Derik, all women like the fact that you should be honest, but be direct. And be respectful; here look at me. Practice on me a couple of times, and let me help you.'' She had offered as he smiled gratefully, after taking a few deep breaths, "Ok, here it goes. Katherine, I know that you don't know me very well, but I want you to know me. If you like, would you like to go on a date with me, sometime?'' He had asked, while picturing Rachel, as Katherine, she dark hared woman had nodded her head once or twice, as if in thought. Rachel had then responded, "Ok, not bad, not bad. Try this: 'Katherine, you look lovely today, I was just wondering. If you like, to go out on a date sometime, then that's fine.' Put the ball in her court, Derik.'' Rachel had said as she gave him some more advise, "Find out her favorite flower, and give it to her, tak the time to personalize your date question to her. If she says 'yes' than you are good. But if she says 'no' than at least she will know and be a bit more cautious with your feelings. Or if she says 'Maybe' then that would bode either way.'' Came her voice of reason, Derik had smiled and hugged her gently, while placing his hand on her rounded stomach, "I actually envy the man that gets with you,'' She smiled, "And you little guy, if you need anyone to talk to without judgements, my door is always opened...'' She had giggled and playfully poked him in the shoulder.

"Are you getting hungry Rachel?'' Derik had asked while guiding her towards the smell of food, she smiled, "Yea, I'm craving tacos.'' She had said while patting her stomach gently, if she continued to crave tacos, then she will turn into one! However, there were times that she would be craving chicken for a week, and it had to be fried chicken, inwardly rolling her eyes. She wished that she could grab the kid's little hands or legs and pull, at night she loved it when the baby would 'talk to her' his kicks were a type of code. Whenever Rachel would giggle, he would be comforting her, his mother. She loved their little 'talks' it was their bonding time, as Derik had seated her down, she had happened to look over at the counter and notice that there was a medium-height beautiful girl, behind the counter. She had a wild mass of curly hair that was the color of black and her eyes were a beautiful dark chocolate, her skin was a soft-looking mocha. She had an angel's smile, smiling, Rachel had gotten up and waddled over to them and upon inspection, she had noticed that the girl's name tag read 'Katherine' she had looked over at Rachel and smiled. Rachel had placed her hand on the counter and starting the conversation as well, "Hi,'' Rachel had greeted, and Katherine had smiled and replied, "Hi, Welcome, I'll be with you in a moment.'' Rachel had said, "No, ma'am you don't have to do that, he and I are together, not like that.'' There was reconition in her dark eyes, "Oh you must be Rachel?! Hi I'm Katherine, it's nice to meet you!'' She had exclaimed while shaking her hand, "Derik has told me so much about you! I feel as though I know you!" Rachel had giggled as the two were talking while the order was getting ready; Rachel could tell that Katherine was 'very much' smitten with Derik. She was all giggly and bashful, as the two had gone back to their table, and began to eat, Rachel had picked up the feeling that she was being watched.

It wasn't a cold eery feeling that people had described, as 'cold and dark,' this somehow felt warm and yet something familar. Quickly shaking herself from her thoughts, as Derik had waved Katherine over to their table, from the look of it, she was either on break or going home for the day. Sitting next to Derik, '' On a break?'' Rachel had asked, leading the conversation in Derik's favor. As the two were talking, Rachel had finished eating and left before anyone could notice her; smiling to herself, she was Cupid, for other people but not for herself. Feeling the movement, Rachel had giggled, "Hey, you...'' She had said while sitting on a bench, she loved walking-she had never over did it- the doctor had said that she was doing everything right. As she was watching people walking some in a group, and others a couple or alone. Like her. Placing her hands on her stomach softly and gently, closing her eyes and picturing her baby boy, maybe getting a pet wouldn't be a bad thing after all? And the baby would like it as well getting up, after a couple of failed attempts, she had continued with her walk, lucky that she knew that her step- father was working today. He worked for a top of the line car store and he was just getting ready to get off work, she had showed up right when he was getting ready to grab up his stuff for the day. Waving her over, she had continued to walk, he was looking confused, "Where's Derik?'' She smiled, and continued to explain to him that her 'mothers' get to 'butt out of her life, when it came to dating.' and they would be 'Butt-hurt' over it. Rachel had nearly let out a giggle over their expressions, while her step-father was shutting down for the day, since he had a half day. She had happened to look over and see that a man was watching her, he appeared tall, and wearing a baseball cap, and when she blinked, he was gone? Quickly shaking herself from her thoughts as Rick came up to her and helped her to her feet, and out the door, waving everyone goodbye.

As they were driving home, Rachel still couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched, mainly her. When her mothers were standing on her porch, Rachel was rolling her eyes skyward, she was seriously going to kill them!

A month and a half later...

Rachel was still having the feelings of being watched a lot, she had decided that with her being pregnant- the hormones were making her nuts- she was due soon and she had thought that maybe getting a dog would be better. So she had asked Rick if he knew anyone that bred dogs, and he said yes and that he was on his way to get one for mom and the kids. So the tribe had piled in. Rachel had decided to follow, with her adoptive mother and father in the car with her, "They breed pits?'' they had asked, while they had followed the van behind them turning left, "I think so,'' Rachel replied, while they had stopped, it looked like a simple house. And there in front of it was a stocky man, tall with salt and pepper hair and pale skin, with the farmer's tan. Rick and the man shook hands and embraced like brothers. Rick had motioned to Rachel and her other parents, who were coming up the small driveway, while Rachel's hands were on her stomach. She was getting so big! The man was like a gentle giant, gently taking her hand and greeting her like a gentleman; and putting his arm around her and guiding the small group to the back yard. There were a ton of pitbulls ranging from puppy to teen to adult. They were wagging their tails and barking at potential owners/companions, Rachel was looking around and there were two white and black spotted ones. She had smiled at them and slowly went to them, opening the gates that contained the two, and placing herself on her knees and holding out her hands for them to sniff her. She knew that the dogs were great for children and any dog would be very protective and loving towards their charges and companions. Rachel was a bit shocked that the two pitbulls had accepted her, and she had asked the breeder of the two dogs, if it was ok if she were to adopt the two that were bonding to her. And the man had agreed, because he had told her that they were brothers and hated being apart from each other. Rachel had nodded her head in understanding, after they had chosen their dogs, they had paid the man and thanked him again.

Rachel had her two dogs that she had named Fin and Mickey, they were wagging their tails and looking out at the window, on her side. She was laughing and putting one hand on her growing stomach and the other was still on the wheel, sometimes Rachel would use her gift to steer the car, whenever she knew that there was no one around, looking in the rear view mirror at her dogs. They were busy looking out the window, "You two are going to enjoy running around and playing, grass miles around, and when the little one comes, you two will have a play mate.'' She had said while looking somewhat sad, Fin had hopped in the front seat with Rachel and gently placed his paw on her hand that was stroking her very swelled belly, and Mickey had placed his head on her shoulder.  
As if they were comforting her, she was smiling, at them. She had pulled in the driveway, she was glad that they had gone shopping ahead of time for dog food, and she would have to go for two dogs; but she didn't mind she had a connection with both of them and they had a connection with they baby. As the dogs were roaming free in the backyard, barking and romping around, with her hand on her stomach, Rachel was walking in the front of her home, watching them play. She will never know joy again, thanks to that slut Widow and the bastard that used her and threw her away, it hurt so much. Rachel was fighting the fresh tears that were trying to pour down her face; maybe she did need to find someone? Maybe after the baby was born she would date? Maybe that would help, if he could fuck some aids ridden slut, then she would find a real man... Someone that wasn't going to run a game on her, again the feeling of being watched had came back, she was making a slow sweep around the area. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing up in alarm; she was slowly walking around back to the front door, going inside, the dogs were sounding their opposition, managing to get inside. They were climbing up the stairs, and found Rachel using her powers on a man...

Out of concern, Clara-Sue and Rachel's adopted mother had decided to go to their daughter's home to check on her, both women were bombarded by the two dogs that were now in the middle of the stairs barking. The two women were running up the stairs to hear the struggle taking place, behind the locked door, and a German voice was yelling, "What are you?!'' Clara's eyes grew angry and wide, as she had thrusted her palm against the door of Rachel's guest bedroom, as if on its own, the door had splintered opened, on its own! Rachel's adoptive mother's dark eyes grew wider, if that were possible, There stood Clara, and she was pissed, "Hello Faust,'' Her Russian accent had appeared shocking everyone, as Rachel was lifting him up in the air, her nose was bloody. But Faust was coughing up blood, "Rachel, meet your father!'' Fire had appeared from Clara's hands, as Faust was going to beg for his life, she knew that he couldn't get into her mind, let alone Rachel's. As Faust had burned to death, Rachel's adoptive mother, was busying herself with trying to convince herself that this was a dillusion! And so far nada! Ok, as she was looking at the scene before her, both Clara and Rachel have powers! That part was pretty cool; she had watched while the two dogs were protecting her, Clara had set him on fire...

About three weeks later, Rachel was covered in sweat, on a hospital bed pushing and grunting, the baby was coming! She was grunting and pushing whenever the doctors were ordering her to push, Rachel had screamed, "Sex is bad!'' While her breathing was becoming more and more labored and she was screaming, louder! Rachel was breathing heavily, "Men suckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!'' She had screamed while she was making sure that she was keeping her powers as quiet as possible, as she pushed one more time, crying could be heard. As the doctors had handed the cleaned up baby to her, "Congradulations, Ma'am, its a beautiful healthy baby boy!'' As the nurses were getting Rachel cleaned up, they had handed her the baby, and she had held him to her, "Hi baby, it's your mommy...'' He had opened his eyes, there looking at her were Bucky's baby blue eyes looking right back at her. The pain in her heart had came back, it was breaking all over again, leaning down and kissing the crying baby's head... This baby will know love, she can be both mother and father to him, she knew how parents were NOT supposed to be treating their children and what she had went through, wasn't normal.

After a week later, Rachel was released from the hospital, with her son that she had named A.J. Andrew- after her adoptive father- and James- after Bucky. With the help of her family, she was able to care for A.J. little by little by herself, she was buidling a life her not only herself but her son. However, she had the feeling still that someone was watching her, quickly shaking herself from her stupid thoughts,  
who in their right mind would be stalking her? She had a kid, for the love of God!

*Three months later...*

Rachel had just fed A.J. she had decided to breast feed, even though their were a lot of people that were not okay with it. But she was the mother, and she would decide what was best for her baby, even though it had been three months since she had brought A.J. into the world, she had never thought that she could love her son anymore. And she was wrong, he was such a sweet baby, always smiling, and a grip like his father. Rachel had winced, she couldn't wait for him to be weaned, she loved the bonding, yes but the gripping was not cool. With a sigh, she had placed A.J. in his crib, after changing his diaper and sleeper, as she looked down as his sleeping form, she smiled and blew him a kiss. "See you at three in the morning, baby.'' She had said while quietly walking out of the nursery and into her room, she had better hurry and get to sleep, because 3 a.m. comes early. As Rachel had gotten dressed for bed, after a fast shower, she had decided on a black shirt that buttoned up the front and a pair of shorty short boxers, as her bare feet had made contact with the wooden floors. She had sighed, Fin and Mickey wanted to sleep over her birth mother's house for the night, those two loved A.J. and the same thing in return; climbing on bed, Rachel had made herself comfortable and went to sleep.

A few hours later: a person had came in the nursery through the window, A.J. was fussing a moment or two, as the man had picked him up and swaying with him, like Rachel would've done. His shadowed jaw was against the baby's temple, as he had placed the now calmed baby down in his crib to sleep, he was beautiful. Walking out of the nursery, and walking to Rachel's room, a path that he had taken many times before. At night, he would see to the nursery, and other things, but tonight would be the night that they would talk...

As the person had went to her room, he had closed the door and looked at her... She had gotten even more beautiful, if that were possible, slowly walking over to the bed and quietly seating himself on it. Rachel was sleeping deeply in the dim light of the lamp that was on her nightstand, softly. From what he had founded out, she had no man, and that was a good thing on everyones' part; as he had postioned himself on top of her and slowly kissed her on her pouty little mouth. Missing her lips, missing her scent, missing her body under his... he missed her. She had moaned slightly and was starting to wake up, before she could even react, he had palced his hand over her mouth, "If you scream, or use your powers, you will be knocked out and you me and the baby will be gone. Understood?'' She had nodded her head slowly, there on top of her and in her room was Bucky?! Lowering his mouth to hers again, kissing her again, she had moaned slightly, she couldn't find the anger that she once had towards him, Bucky had poured everything that he had ever was and ever would be into that kiss. Rachel's eyes had snapped opened and her sense had kicked in, she was trying to pull away from him, but she couldn't and the strange thing was that she didn't want him to stop. Bucky had reluctantly pulled his mouth away from hers, and placing his forehead against his, "We need to talk...'' Came the four words...

(End of chapter 8 of Chance Meeting, please read and review! now i wonder what will happen?)


End file.
